


[vore] Box of Bunnies

by DeckofDragons, wolfbunny



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Coercion, M/M, Mpreg, Non-fatal vore, Soft Vore, Vore, graphic birth, kemonomimi skeletons, magical skeleton bunny biology works however i say it does, safe vore, skelepreg, threats of digestion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-05-10 08:24:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14733431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeckofDragons/pseuds/DeckofDragons, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfbunny/pseuds/wolfbunny
Summary: Wolf Red entertains himself with a box of skeleton bunnies.





	1. Chapter 1

Stretch woke up when light poured in on him—how could that happen? Their burrow wasn’t that well-lit. Had he fallen asleep somewhere else? He looked around groggily, but before he could take in anything visually, the smell hit him—wolf scent. Very strong. He looked up, blinking at the brightness. There was the wolf.

“wow, it must be my birthday or somethin’.” The wolf looked down at him, pleased. It was a skeleton monster, like him, but that didn’t matter. Its red ears were shorter and triangular, and Stretch’s were long, so they were completely different species despite the similarities, at least as far as the wolf was concerned, and that was what counted. Stretch could deduce as much from the hungry gaze it was directing at him and—the other bunnies huddled nearby. He had been so focused on the wolf he hadn’t realized that his brother was kneeling beside him, as if he’d been trying to wake Stretch but had frozen on the appearance of the wolf, and their friends Sans and Papyrus were curled into a shivering ball in the corner of the box. It was a wooden box, large enough to contain them but barely an armful for the wolf. Apparently it had been covered with a cloth or tarp, which the wolf finished pulling off and discarded before reaching in. Stretch scrambled to his feet and pushed Blueberry into the corner before he was even aware he was moving, but the hand wasn’t after them.

“Sans! You don’t have to pr—Sans!!” Preoccupied with Blueberry, Stretch had missed the action, but it seemed Sans had tried to shield Papyrus and gotten himself grabbed instead. The wolf’s fingers were wrapped around the skeleton bunny, lifting him from the floor of the box, but Papyrus was still holding onto his brother’s arms.

“let go, let go, let go,” Sans repeated, surely not loud enough to be directed at the wolf. Stretch’s soul twinged in sympathy and he pressed Blueberry against the side of the box, as if he could somehow hide him. But he was keenly aware that Sans’s sacrifice wouldn’t do very much to improve Papyrus’s situation. The wolf only had to reach into the box again.

The much larger monster was easily strong enough to lift the combined weight of both bunnies, and Papyrus clung to its hand as it picked Sans up out of the box. Maybe he was trying not to let Sans’s efforts go to waste; he dropped off as the wolf’s hand cleared the edge of the box. But the wolf was prepared, and scooped him back inside with its free hand.

“naughty bunnies,” it smirked. “where do you think you’re gonna go if you get out of the box? i know better than to leave the door open with bunnies in the room.”

Papyrus got to his feet and reached up toward the edge of the box. “Please! Don’t eat my brother!”

“is this your brother?” the wolf feigned surprise. “who says i’m gonna eat him?”

Stretch watched distrustfully, but Papyrus’s ears perked up with hope. Sans, dangling from the wolf’s fingers by his jacket now, tried to curl up, hugging his arms to himself.

“it is a good idea, though,” the wolf continued, showing its sharp teeth in a cruel grin.

“No!” said Papyrus. But the wolf opened its jaws and dropped Sans onto its lolling red tongue, leaning over the box so that the other bunnies could see its victim looking back at them fearfully for the moment before the teeth snapped shut over him.

“Please!” Papyrus fell back from the wall, ears flattened with horror. The wolf gulped, and Stretch thought he saw a glimpse of something moving through the ecto-flesh below its skull, though it was mostly obscured by the fluffy collar on its jacket. He reached for Blueberry to cover his eyes, but his brother had already buried his face in Stretch’s hoodie.

“what’s the matter, bunnies?” the wolf said. “you in the corner, you look _hopping mad.”_

Stretch didn’t dignify that with an answer. Papyrus’ only response was a steady flow of tears down his cheek bones onto his bright red scarf. Blueberry, a little more willing to give anyone the benefit of the doubt, even a wolf, responded, “You just ate our friend!”

“oh, is that all? no need to get upset about that. he’s fine. for the moment,” the wolf assured them with an insincere grin. “tell ya what. if one o’ you volunteers to go in there after him, i won’t even digest him.”

“I’ll go!” Papyrus raised his hand instantly.

“Me too!” said Blueberry, trying to pull himself out of Stretch’s grasp.

“you can’t trust him. he’s a wolf,” Stretch hissed, trying to dissuade his brother.

“But it’s the only way to save Sans!” Blueberry insisted.

“you know i’d do it too if i thought it would save sans. but what’s to stop the wolf just killing you both?”

“We just have to believe the wolf will keep his word! It’s the only thing we can do!”

The wolf kept grinning, amused by their desperation. “one more condition. ya gotta fuck him.”

“F—?” Blueberry echoed, unable to bring himself to repeat the word.

Papyrus flinched, and his gaze dropped to the wooden floor. He slowly raised it back up to the wolf. “I-if that’s the only way you’ll spare him, then … I-I’ll do it,” he declared solemnly.

“M-m-me t—” Blueberry chimed in, quavering as much as his voice.

“no. you don’t have to.”

Both of the other bunnies looked at Stretch, Papyrus as tearful as Blueberry but more determined.

“i’ll do it.”

“popular guy, isn’t he? all three of you fighting over who gets to do him.” The wolf watched, unhurried.

“Stretch. I won’t ask you to do this,” said Papyrus.

“and i won’t let blueberry do it. but it’d be worse for him if it was you.” What good would it do Sans to survive this incident if it tainted his relationship with his brother like this? “i’m the best choice. so i’ll go.”

Papyrus frowned, and Stretch knew that it was eating him up—haha, eating him—to let someone else take on a dangerous and unpleasant task in his stead. “Very well,” he relented, folding his arms in front of his chest. He opened his mouth as if to say something else, but stopped and looked away.

“Brother, no!” Blueberry protested.

“blue, it’s gotta be you or me, and it ain’t gonna be you.” Stretch let go of Blueberry and pried his brother’s fingers out of the material of his hoodie, then took a step away from him. Blueberry reached for him but then pulled back, pressing one hand against the other as if to restrain himself. “come on, wolfy, don’t keep me waiting.”

“you’re the boss,” said the wolf with a laugh. “remember, i’ll know if you don’t go through with it. oh, and one more thing—you can’t tell him about our deal.” It dropped this new information as it picked Stretch up by his ears. Stars, that hurt. The pain shooting all the way down his spine distracted him from being lifted up out of the box, and the next thing he knew he was falling into the wolf’s gaping maw. It all went so fast; he slid down the wolf’s tongue into its equally wet but much tighter throat, and it wasted no time in gulping him down, pulling him in and enveloping him in its magic flesh. At least he hadn’t gotten more closely acquainted with those wicked-looking teeth. He closed his eyes, but it didn’t make the experience any less harrowing. He could feel the ecto-flesh all around him, squeezing and pushing him down deeper toward the wolf’s stomach. He wasn’t sure if it took a few seconds or several long minutes; each moment seemed interminable, but he was in constant motion. Finally he dropped into the more open space of the wolf’s stomach, right on top of Sans, making the smaller bunny yelp in alarm.

“oh no. you too, huh?” Sans greeted him mournfully as Stretch untangled himself and put a little distance between them. There was no point in putting off the inevitable, but he couldn’t help it.

Sans was lying on his back in the slimy red lining of the wolf’s stomach. Everything in here was dyed red by the glow of the wolf’s magic, but the bunny’s tears glistened cyan. Stretch crawled back over, holding himself parallel above the other bunny. How much could he get away with explaining to Sans? Was there a chance he’d heard the wolf talking from in here?

“i’m … sorry about this,” he said. “but there’s a way—i just—you have to let me—” He leaned in and pressed his teeth to Sans’ neck in a kiss.

“what are you doing?” Sans, understandably confused and upset, put a hand on Stretch’s chest to push him away.

Would the wolf know if Stretch told Sans what he had to do anyway? Would it know if they faked it by just bouncing around? Could it hear them in here? Probably not, but… was it worth risking _both_ of their lives? _And_ probably Blueberry’s and Papyrus’ lives too? … No.

“sorry,” Stretch said before grabbing Sans’ hand and using his superior weight and size as well as his advantage to force it to the side and lean in for another kiss. On the mouth this time.

Sans squirmed and kicked but Stretch wasn’t letting him go. Once this was all over he’d explain and Sans would understand… hopefully. It’d ruin their friendship, but that was better than them being digested.

Stretch lowered a hand to slip under the hem of Sans’ pants and rub at his pelvis. The sooner this was over and done with, the better. _Hopefully_ the wolf would keep its promise to let them out afterward. If not, then… Stretch at least wouldn’t have much time to have to live with what he’d done.

Sans gasped and as his struggles increased. He managed to break free of Stretch’s forced kissed. “what the fuck are you doing? _stop.”_

The desperation in his voice almost made Stretch stop but he kept going, not saying anything. Instead he shifted so he could rub Sans’ pelvis with more vigor. It was warming up under his fingers as Sans’ magic gathered there, which would only make it more sensitive.

“why are you doing this?” Sans asked.

Stretch made the mistake of looking up at his face. He was crying even harder than before; the red glow the stomach walls gave off made the blue of Sans’ tears more vibrant. He was even more scared than Stretch was and Stretch couldn’t say anything to him assuage that fear, so he looked back down and said nothing instead.

Sans made a low whine in the back of throat as his magic took shape under Stretch’s hand. It formed into a half erect cock. That was fine, Stretch could work with that, easier in fact. Still holding Sans still with one hand, he wrapped the other around his cock, lightly squeezing it as he pumped it. At the same time, he forced his magic to form into a pussy. It was dry—he’d never felt _less_ aroused than he did now—but it would do.

It didn’t take more a few second to get Sans’ cock as hard as it was going to get. Now came the hard part: getting their clothes off. Stretch let go of Sans’ dick to grab the hem of his pants instead. Luckily, they were loose-fitting shorts and all it took was a good tug to pull them down around Sans’ ankles. The fact that they were covered in the stomach’s slick goop helped too.

When Stretch started undoing his own pants – hard to do one-handed – Sans took the opportunity to wrench himself free of Stretch’s grasp. He backpedaled with his hands, pressing himself up against the stomach’s wall. It made a gurgling noise as he pushed himself as far back into it – and away from Stretch – as was possible. His angry glare was ruined by the tears still on his face and the fact that his dick was still summoned and standing erect.

Stretch looked away again to focus on removing his pants. There was nowhere even close to enough room in here for Sans to get away and there was no way to climb back out; the stomach’s entrance was closed up tight and the wolf’s esophagus and throat were much too slippery and smooth to _ever_ get any purchase on. Meaning either Stretch would… rape Sans and the wolf would let them out afterward or they’d both be digested. And who knows what horrible things would happen to Blueberry and Papyrus?

“what the fuck even is this?” Sans said. “we’re about to… die and you’re… doing _this.”_

Would it count as telling him about the wolf’s ultimatum if Stretch told him he was trying to save them both? Probably, so… “sorry,” he said instead. His pants were off now and he reached over to grab Sans’ ankles.

He pushed himself backwards into the ecto-fleshy red wall behind him, making it gurgle again, but there was no getting further away. Stretch used the stomach’s slickness to his advantage as he pulled Sans underneath him and straddled him.

Stretch grabbed Sans’ wrists as Sans tried to hit him. Sans snarled – as well as a bunny could snarl, anyway – and thrashed uselessly. Was it possible for wolf to mistake all this movement for them fucking? It certainly had an effect on its stomach as it made the loudest sound as of yet. But was it worth the risk to bank on it and _hope_ the wolf would accept this? Probably not and… Stretch needed to hurry up and get this over with before he chickened out. Not to mention he needed to get it done before they got digested anyway. How long would _that_ take? He couldn’t feel anything yet – other than wet and gross, not to mention scared and ashamed – so maybe a while?

Luckily, Sans had less stamina than Stretch did and was quickly tiring himself out. “don’t you fucking dare, you fucking creep,” he said as Stretch lined their magics up.

“sorry,” he said one last time before lowering himself onto Sans’ cock. He winced as he fully seated himself. It wasn’t too big, thankfully, but… he was dry and unaroused, so it hurt.

Could Sans feel that Stretch wasn’t into this? Or was he too preoccupied with everything else? Either way his face was flushed with arousal even as more tears leaked from his eyes, his cock twitching inside Stretch. “fuck you,” he said through clenched teeth as he went limp, giving up. It was fine though; once they were out and safe Stretch would explain and he’d understand, if not necessarily forgive him. For now, though…

Taking advantage of his sudden stillness, Stretch let go of Sans’ wrists and braced his hands on his chest as he started moving. It was hard, painful, and _awful_ at first but as he _forced_ himself to keep going it got easier. Despite how _horrible_ what he was doing was, it still stimulated his magic, slowly making him grow wetter. And it started to feel… good, physically. That made it easier though so it was a good thing… sort of.

He closed his eyes so he wouldn’t have to see Sans or the stomach walls and got himself moving at a steady pace. “sorry,” he said again as he got himself to go faster; how wet he was getting helped. He _needed_ to get this over with fast.

His bouncing was enough to disturb the stomach around them; it made more occasional soft gurgling sounds. Each one sent a shiver down Stretch’s spine. Did those sounds mean anything or was the stomach making them because of how much he was moving? He’d never been in a stomach before – and _hopefully_ never would in one ever be again – so he had no way of knowing or even making an educated guess.

He pressed his ears back against his head, focusing on how Sans’ cock felt inside his now wet and throbbing magic. Surely it would count if he just brought himself to completion and not Sans. That would be ever so slightly less awful for Sans, right? But judging by the soft moans Sans was making and the way he was panting, he was more likely to climax than not. Stretch couldn’t stop himself from making noise either, though he was _much_ quieter than he normally was in those rare moments when he had sex because he didn’t _want_ to make sounds or have _anything_ to do with this.

Eventually Sans even started shallowly thrusting up into him, making soft whining moans and whimpers as he did so. Stretch was tempted to open his eyes to see what kind of expression might be on his face but… he didn’t really want to know.

Sans came with a loud miserable-sounding moan, his cock twitching as liquid warmth flooded into Stretch’s pussy. The sensation drove Stretch over the edge; he arched his back and moaned too as his magic clamped around Sans’, waves of pleasure washing through his body.

He came down panting with tears in his eyes to feel Sans’ cock now half limp inside him, cum oozing out around it. Refusing to look at him, Stretch got off him and moved as far away as he could in the tiny space. It was _nowhere_ close to far enough. Sans was still within arm’s reach.

Curling into a ball against one of the stomach’s walls, Stretch let out a sob. “there, now let us out _please,”_ he said as he pounded on the wall with one hand.

There was no response.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stretch met the wolf's demands, so it should let them go now, right?

After the wolf swallowed Stretch, it just sat there, its cheek bones flushed red, giggling softly at long intervals.

“Are—are you going to let them back out?” Papyrus asked, eventually.

“hang on,” said the wolf. “they’re not done yet.”

Blueberry crept closer to Papyrus, seeking comfort, and Papyrus hugged him back. “It’ll be okay, Blueberry,” he said, keeping his voice low.

They clung together, watching the wolf’s face as it ignored them, staring off at the wall behind them and occasionally making little appreciative sounds, presumably at whatever was going on inside its stomach. Papyrus had no desire to imagine what that might be, could only hope it would be over soon and the wolf would make good on its promise.

Eventually the wolf focused on him and Blueberry again. “that was nice,” it said. “now what to do with you two?”

“Wait, aren’t you going to—let Sans and Stretch back out?” Papyrus asked, still clinging to Blueberry in a miserable little pile.

“You promised!” Blueberry pointed out.

“i didn’t say i’d let them out. i just said i wouldn’t digest them. actually, technically i said i wouldn’t digest the first one.”

The bunnies looked up at him, stricken.

Papyrus spoke first. “Surely you can’t—You’re not going to … digest … Stretch, are you? After he fulfilled your request.”

“maybe i will, maybe i won’t.” The wolf leered down at them. “i guess it depends on how cooperative you are.”

“I’ll—” Blueberry glanced up at Papyrus. “We’ll cooperate. Please. Don’t hurt my brother.”

Papyrus nodded in grim agreement. Even if the wolf’s word was good and Sans was out of danger of being digested, and presuming it couldn’t selectively digest one rabbit and not the other while they were both in its stomach, there was nothing stopping it coughing them back up and then swallowing Stretch again by himself. He couldn’t let Stretch die after the sacrifice he’d made to save Sans, if there was anything he could do to stop it.

“hmm, what should i have you do then?” The wolf leaned its elbows on the edge of the box. “i know. let’s make it dinner and a show.”

“A show?” Blueberry parroted back.

“yeah. entertain me.”

“Um. What … kind of show … would be satisfactory?” Papyrus asked, choosing his words carefully.

“i think you can guess.” The wolf let its tongue loll out, eying them lewdly. “now remember, you only get one try. if you’re not entertaining i’ll just amuse myself churning up your brothers here into raw magic.”

“You said you wouldn’t hurt Sans,” Papyrus protested, but it was doubtful the wolf heard him over Blueberry’s anguished shriek.

“No, no! Please don’t ch-churn up my brother, please! I’ll do it, I’ll do anything!”

There was little doubt what the wolf had meant by ‘entertain’. They could _maybe_ try something else but it would most likely end with Sans and Stretch being digested, a risk not worth taking. So, Papyrus exchanged a look with Blueberry before kissing him on the cheek.

Blueberry was trembling – so was Papyrus – but he turned his head to kiss Papyrus on the mouth. Papyrus had kissed people before but never another skeleton. It was different but essentially the same.

“remember to make it entertaining,” the wolf taunted, “or your bros will get turned into magic in my stomach. ya wouldn’t want that now, would ya?”

Blueberry opened his mouth to reply, turning his head to look at the wolf, but Papyrus put a hand on the side of his face and pulled it back. He kissed him again, taking advantage of his open mouth to slip his tongue in. Blueberry made the beginnings of small sound of protest before relenting and summoning his own tongue to meet Papyrus’.

Under different circumstances the magic on magic contact would’ve been pleasant. But now Papyrus had trouble caring. He needed to make this entertaining though, so he pretended to be into it. Blueberry was stiff against him but made no move to pull back or push Papyrus away; if he had, Papyrus would’ve had a lot more trouble making himself do this.

He pawed at Blueberry’s clothes and body in a way that he hoped was sensual. They had to break the kiss in order to undress. Unfortunately, the clothing they tended to enjoy wearing wasn’t easy to take off, making the whole process not sexy and not entertaining. The wolf made no complaints though so they were probably fine.

Resisting the urge to look up and gauge the wolf’s reaction to all this, Papyrus sat and pulled Blueberry in for another kiss. _At least_ both of them knew what was going on here and why they had to do it, unlike poor Sans, unless Stretch had told him despite the wolf’s warning not to, which was unlikely.

No matter how sensually they kissed or rubbed against each other, Papyrus still felt nothing sexual. The thought of having sex while Sans and Stretch were trapped in a wolf’s stomach, possibly being slowly digested at this very moment, was abhorrent. He had to though, and he had to make it entertaining. But how were they supposed to do that?

Blueberry broke the kiss to whisper, “I have an idea, I think, maybe.” He didn’t sound too sure but _any_ idea of his was probably better than anything Papyrus could come up with. He’d only had sex twice before so he still basically had no idea what he was doing. “Summon your magic, whatever you want.”

The past two times Papyrus had had sex his partner – Muffet – had wanted him to summon a cock. So, that’s what he did here. It was limp and flaccid, he’d never felt less like having sex and it wasn’t often that he did anyway. Maybe he should change to a pussy; if Blueberry could find a way to get himself into it enough to be aroused, he should be the one doing the penetrating.

Before he could suggest that, Blueberry slid down between his legs, forcing them apart. He took hold of Papyrus’ cock with one hand and pumped at its base as he put his mouth over the rest of it. Papyrus almost bit back on a moan before remembering they were doing this for the sole benefit of an audience. He exaggerated his moan instead, pretending to be into it.

On a physical level it felt good, Blueberry’s mouth was hot and wet. His body reacted with arousal, his cock hardening. But… how was Sans faring in the wolf’s stomach? Or Stretch? Were they in pain? What if… the wolf was digesting them anyway, its stomach churning them up into raw magic as if they were nothing but food? There’d be no way to know from out here. What if they were already fully digested and _that’s_ what the wolf had been enjoying the feel of earlier? Sans and Stretch struggling for life and trying to get out as they slowly dissolved in its stomach acids.

Tears threatened to form in Papyrus’ eyes so he pushed that thought away. There was a chance Sans and Stretch were still alive; he and Blueberry had to do _whatever_ they could to keep it that way.

Luckily, Blueberry seemed to know what he was doing. This _clearly_ wasn’t his first time performing oral on someone, he was deep throating it like a champ. He moaned around it, the vibrations an extremely pleasurable sensation that would’ve had Papyrus going crazy under different circumstances. Blueberry’s worried, sad expression implied he wasn’t any more into this than Papyrus was.

When Papyrus came he exaggerated his moan again and thrust lightly into Blueberry’s mouth, trusting he could take it. Blueberry let out his own undoubtedly fake moan as he swallowed Papyrus’ release.

“Was that good enough?” Blueberry asked once he’d pulled his mouth off Papyrus’ dick.

The wolf grinned down at them, its sharp teeth making it even more of an evil grin than it otherwise would’ve been. “it was a good start.” Which meant it wanted more from them.

“That’s not fair,” Papyrus said with a scowl before considering the possible consequences of saying such a thing. Too late now though.

The wolf chuckled. “life’s not fair pal. now ya gonna keep entertaining me or am i gonna have to digest your bros for fun? because I’m…”

“We’ll do it, we’re doing it,” Blueberry blurted out, interrupting him. He turned around and put Papyrus’ dick back in his mouth again, taking him by surprise.

He pulled off of it after the few seconds it took to get it fully erect again. “You can… fuck me,” he said as his magic formed into a pussy in his pelvis. He stuck his fingers in and started playing with himself.

Blushing, Papyrus looked away. “Tell me when… you’re ready.” As much as he didn’t want this it wasn’t worth thinking about. Saving Sans and Stretch was more important. … But if they were already digested though this would all be for naught. It was their only hope though.

“Okay, I’m ready,” Blueberry said, his voice filled with urgency.

Papyrus forced himself to look at him again and moved over to hover above him. They both trembled a little as Papyrus lined himself up. Blueberry’s magic was warm on the head of his cock as it brushed against it. “Ready?”

Blueberry nodded. “Let’s just get this over with.” The faster they got this done with, the better for both themselves as well as Stretch and Sans.

Papyrus thrust in, gently sliding in until he was fully sheathed inside Blueberry. His magic was tight, smooth, and wet; the magic-on-magic contact added an extra bit of pleasure to the sensation. It was still a hollow feeling though because neither of them really wanted this.

Papyrus started slow and reluctant but forced himself to pick up the pace and find a steady one. He had a lot of speed and stamina even for a bunny, which he took full advantage of, pistoning his hips into Blueberry’s, making their bones clank together. Fast and energetic was sexy and entertaining, right? Hopefully it was to the wolf.

Blueberry gasped, wrapping his leg’s around Papyrus. He too had high amounts of energy and stamina, thus he easily kept up, rolling with Papyrus’ thrusts. He was louder too, reminding Papyrus to exaggerate his own pleasure for their wretched wolf voyeur.

Papyrus had once had a bizarre dream about doing this with Blueberry but had never actually considered doing it. And if he had he never would’ve pictured it’d be in such dire circumstances. Well at least they weren’t forced to do it in the wolf’s stomach like Sans and Stretch had been _and_ both of them knew why it had to be done. So, it could’ve been worse.

Blueberry’s magic grew wetter as Papyrus pounded into him. He grew louder too and looking at his face revealed that it was flushed blue with arousal. Was he starting to truly enjoy this? It felt good, that was for sure, but the worry churning in Papyrus’ soul prevented him from finding any genuine pleasure in it. If Blueberry was though, good for him, he wasn’t suffering as much this way.

Not surprisingly because of that Blueberry climaxed first. He arched into Papyrus, letting out an almost scream-like moan as his magic clamped down on Papyrus’ cock as he thrust in. The sensation tipped him over the edge and he shuddered as he released inside Blueberry. He probably shouldn’t have but it was too late now.

Blueberry didn’t seem to mind though as he panted underneath him, his eye lights blown wide with pleasure and arousal. “There,” he said, “now let Stretch and Sans out please.”

Papyrus looked up to see the wolf still grinning down at them. “ya sure ya can’t go again? you’re bunnies, aren’t ya supposed to fuck a lot? what’s the point of having ya perform a show for me if ya don’t fuck like rabbits?”

Papyrus had never hated anyone or anything more than he hated the wolf. If it wasn’t a wolf and therefore so much bigger and stronger than he was he’d kill it or at least beat it up real good. He’d fail if he tried though, miserably, and then it’d digest Sans and Stretch for sure.

The angry look on Blueberry’s face suggested he was having similar thoughts. It took a lot to anger Blueberry but when he was mad he was a force to be reckoned with, much like Papyrus himself. But even together they’d have _zero_ chance against the wolf in a fight.

So, with an angry grunt Papyrus started fucking him again. Right off the bat he starting going fast as he could this time. The wolf was right, rabbits could fuck a lot before getting tired, especially energetic bunnies like themselves. Papyrus had never taken advantage of that before and right now _really_ wished it wasn’t a thing.

Blueberry was at least taking some genuine pleasure beyond just the physical in this. Though it’d no doubt be so much better for him if they’d chosen to do this themselves. But seeing him enjoy it made Papyrus feel ever so slightly less awful about it.

They came at almost the same time, Papyrus again finishing in Blueberry. Unfortunately, the sensation of Blueberry’s magic enveloping his, kept him erect. Meaning he could keep going, meaning the wolf would want him to.

“Switch positions,” Blueberry panted outed out. “Let me top for a bit.”

Also panting – and still wanting to cry and scream about this situation – Papyrus pulled out. Bright orange cum oozed out of Blueberry’s magic, mixing with his own bright blue release. It was messy and Papyrus was filled with the urge to clean it up. That was the problem with sex; fluids got everywhere and on everything, his dick was coated in it.

He forced himself to ignore that impulse though as he lay back and let Blueberry straddled him. He opened his mouth to offer to switch genitals too but Blueberry was already lowering himself onto his cock. Grasping onto Papyrus’ lower ribs, he started bouncing on it, going fast right away.

Papyrus thrust up into him, keeping pace with him easily. He forced himself to focus on Blueberry and finishing as fast as possible. Thinking about what might be happening to Sans and Stretch – or what might have already happened to them – would only dampen his arousal and make this both worse and last longer.

Blueberry seemed to be having a much easier time losing himself in the sex. His eye lights were blown wide and he was perhaps even noisier than he’d been under Papyrus. Under different circumstances sex with him would’ve been great.

With their growing exhaustion, it took longer for them to finish but they _eventually_ did. Papyrus grunted as the slammed up into Blueberry, triggering Blueberry’s own release. It still felt good but it was starting to become a bit much. Thankfully, his body agreed and as he relaxed his cock lost much of its hardness despite still being buried in Blueberry.

“I can’t… no more,” he panted out.

Blueberry nodded and pulled off of him. He allowed his magic to dispel with a grateful sigh.

Blueberry prostrated himself on the floor, facing towards the wolf. “Was that enough?” He asked, lifting his entwined hands above his head in a begging gesture. “We can’t… do it again, we’re too tired.” Or at least Papyrus was.

“yeah, that was entertaining,” the wolf said. “good show. now for the dinner part.” It reached down and picked up Blueberry.

“Wait, no! You said if we—if we—” Blueberry protested.

“i didn’t say anything about not eating _you,”_ the wolf countered.

Papyrus righted himself, getting into a kneeling position. “Please—”

“there’s nothing like a well-fucked bunny,” the wolf commented, speaking over him.

Blueberry just had time for a gasp of shock and outrage before the wolf dropped him into its mouth. Papyrus watched transfixed with horror as the wolf savored him—he could only guess what Blueberry was suffering trapped in its mouth, being rolled around and sucked on, but the wolf hummed appreciatively before finally, finally swallowing him. Watching Sans and Stretch gulped down almost instantly had been horrifying, but this was even worse.

Papyrus flinched as the wolf reached for him next. He didn’t really have the energy for a doubtlessly futile escape attempt, and besides—at least he would find out what had happened to Sans. And if the wolf kept its word, he would be in no more danger inside its stomach than here in the box. And if it didn’t, he didn’t have that much more to lose by going to join the others.

***

Stretch didn’t see how things could get any worse. The more time passed, the less hope he held out that the wolf would actually let them go alive. The sensation of his magic being drained away was growing gradually stronger. Sans was curled up as far away as he could get in the enclosed space, and wasn’t moving. He hadn’t dusted, so he must still be alive, but perhaps he had at least passed out; he had been in here a little longer, after all.

Maybe he should at least explain himself to Sans—odds were good the wolf couldn’t hear them, and even if Sans was unconscious, just saying the words might lessen Stretch’s crushing guilt before he died. But just as he opened his mouth to speak, things got worse.

Blueberry dropped into the stomach practically on top of him. “Ahh!” he cried, his voice surprisingly sensual, as he slid through the entrance. It only took a few moments for Stretch to infer what must have happened to him. He was naked and there were—various scents—clinging to his bones, strong enough to smell over the pervasive wolf scent. It must have been at the behest of the wolf—unless he and Papyrus had some kind of fetish for watching their brothers get eaten.

“Blueberry,” he called, and gathered the smaller bunny into an embrace, ignoring all the various fluids. Blueberry whimpered and clung to his hoodie. Sans stirred enough to glance at them, then turned away even though that meant burying his face in the wolf’s stomach lining.

Blueberry looked up from sobbing into his brother’s shirt. “Oh dear, he doesn’t know! The wolf didn’t say _I_ couldn’t tell him, right?”

Stretch held him tighter. “eh, i guess. but there’s no reason he should forgive me. it didn’t even help.”

“Maybe it did! He hasn’t digested us yet! So maybe he won’t!”

“he’s already started though. i can feel it.”

Blueberry made a distressed sound and clung tighter to him. Stretch was starting to feel faint from the constant drain of his magic seeping away into the wolf. He held Blueberry close as if he could shield him from it, but it probably wouldn’t make any difference. He watched Sans’ motionless form—he would probably dust before Stretch, unless he had deeper magic reserves, in which case Stretch might go first. Perhaps it would be a mercy if Sans went before Papyrus arrived—assuming that the wolf wouldn’t refrain from eating the last of the bunnies.

Those hopes were dashed in the next minute, but Stretch no longer had the energy to react much. Neither did Sans, it seemed; he lifted his skull to see his brother, his expression utterly wretched, then let it drop again.

“Sans!” Papyrus cried in concern, and hurried toward his brother. Stretch was fading in and out now, but he saw Papyrus pull the unresponsive Sans into his arms. He would have given Blueberry a comforting squeeze but he no longer had the strength.

So this was what it was like. None of his regrets mattered now, but he couldn’t stand leaving Blueberry like this—

***

“How DARE you! My brother probably thought he was DYING and we were all being MURDERED! How COULD you? It’s—it’s unconscionable!”

It wasn’t uncommon for Stretch to be woken by Blueberry’s scolding, but he sounded particularly angry. What had Stretch done? No, wait, he was yelling about ‘my brother,’ so he must be yelling at someone else.

“look, shut up. i said i wouldn’t digest ya and i didn’t.” The voice was unfamiliar, too deep and powerful for a bunny …

The wolf! Stretch jerked awake, sitting up in a panic.

“You kind of did, though,” said another voice—Papyrus. Stretch looked around and spotted him getting dressed, apparently preferring to get wolf slime on his clothes rather than remain naked. “You drained Stretch and Sans of so much magic that they passed out.”

Blueberry, still completely naked, wagged his finger at the wolf. “And even if you had kept your promise in a more straight-forward manner, that wouldn’t make it OKAY to—to coerce people into—NONE of this was okay, and you are a BAD WOLF!”

The wolf’s ears folded back. It wasn’t unaffected by Blueberry’s lecture, although Stretch couldn’t have said whether it was more contrite or annoyed. “right, well, you bunnies still oughta count your lucky stars it was me and not some other wolf. look, i’ve even got some lettuce for ya before ya go.”

It dropped a couple leaves of wilted lettuce into the box with them. Suddenly aware of how famished he was, Stretch leapt on one, then realized he’d gone for the same leaf as Sans. He fell back meekly and moved to the other leaf. Blueberry glanced hungrily at the lettuce, but was not done lecturing the wolf.

“That’s better than nothing, but don’t think a little food makes up for what you put us through!”

“whaddaya want me to do then?”

“Lettuce is nice, but what I really want is a bath,” suggested Papyrus.

The wolf groaned. “i’m not gonna deal with that. look, just eat your lettuce so you don’t faint again, and i’ll take you back where you came from.”

“You’d better!” Blueberry still wasn’t finished yelling. “You can’t just abandon us in some random part of the forest in this condition!”

“sure, sure, just put yer clothes back on.”

***

“this close enough?”

“I guess,” Blueberry relented. looking around from his perch on the wolf’s shoulder.

“come off it, bunny. it’s not like you were in any real danger.”

“What?” said Blueberry.

“what?!” said Stretch, from the box in the wolf’s arms.

“Why do you mean?” said Papyrus.

The wolf cringed guiltily. “i can’t actually digest bunnies, i can only absorb your magic. worst that’ll happen to ya is passing out, like those first two did.”

“You mean those were all empty threats?!” Blueberry punched the wolf’s jaw bone.

“ouch. if i told ya, i wouldn’t’ve had any fun, would i?”

“Eating us at all would’ve been bad enough!” Blueberry stabbed his index finger at the wolf’s face.

“look, you’re all just lucky i can’t be bothered to keep you around until you build up enough magic to eat again.” The wolf set the box down and plucked Blueberry off his shoulder, letting him dangle by his bandanna, flailing angrily, before setting him down in the snow. “now get lost.”

***

Blueberry made sure Papyrus would be able to get Sans home before insisting that Stretch lean on him as they made their way to their own burrow. It was very nice as burrows went; it even had indoor plumbing.

“Do you need help getting showered, Stretch? I know you probably just want to sleep to restore your magic, but you should get that wolf gunk off of you first.”

“no, i can manage,” Stretch insisted.

So Blueberry gave him some privacy and started to change out of his own clothes—perhaps he could at least wipe off the worst of the red slime while waiting for his turn to shower. But before he’d done more than remove his gloves, Stretch called to him.

“um. blueberry? i think—i have a problem.”

Blueberry pushed open the bathroom door. He didn’t need to be shy about seeing his brother naked after everything that had just happened, did he? He flushed at the memory of how he’d prioritized chastising the wolf over putting some clothes on.

Stretch was still wearing pants anyway. He had apparently turned on the shower and taken his shirt off before noticing something amiss, and was looking at himself in the mirror, his ecto-body filling the space between his ribs and pelvis.

“Brother? What are you doing with that summoned?” Had something happened to it when—when he’d been inside the wolf?

“look.” Stretch turned to face him, tears in the corners of his sockets.

Blueberry looked closer. Could Stretch have been injured? If so, at least it was above the belt. He wouldn’t have felt comfortable examining his brother’s … oh. Oh, there it was.

Stretch wasn’t injured. There were two tiny soullets glowing through the translucent orange of his ecto-flesh.

Blueberry raised his skull to meet Stretch’s distressed gaze. “Oh! They must be—”

“sans’.”

“Oh my!” Blueberry suddenly knew a little bit more about what had gone on out of his and Papyrus’ view. “What are you gonna tell him?”

Stretch laid his ears flat. “is it bad if i almost wish the wolf had just digested us?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stretch deals with his pregnancy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains images of graphic digestion, which you can avoid by skipping the italicized section :3

Stretch knocked on the door and waited, Blueberry fidgeting a step behind him. Blueberry had insisted on coming along for emotional support, and Stretch was too mentally exhausted at this point to tell if he was grateful or resentful about it.

After only a few moments, Papyrus opened the door. “Oh! Hello, er …” He seemed surprised to see Stretch. Stretch could understand why he’d be hesitant to announce his presence.

“i … need to talk to sans.” He looked down at the doorstep, conscious of the way his hand was resting on his stomach. He couldn’t seem to stop it from doing that.

“You—? Are you … sure you want to do that?” Papyrus was naturally hospitable and clearly distressed at the prospect of turning Stretch away. But for the sake of his brother, he would do anything, even be kind of rude. Stretch almost smiled.

“yeah, i know he doesn’t wanna see me. there’s just something i gotta tell him.”

“I, um! Already told him about the, er, wolf’s bargain. If that’s what you wanted to tell him.”

“uh. no. no, it’s something else.”

Papyrus grimaced. “I could—take a message?”

Stretch smiled a small, rueful smile. Sans must have been pretty emphatic about never wanting to see him again, to drive Papyrus to these lengths. “sorry, it’s just … something i really think i should tell him in person. it won’t take long.”

“Is he okay?” Blueberry cut in.

“Yes—well—yes, he’s fine, aside from—you know,” Papyrus assured him. “If it’s really that important”—he gave Stretch a doubtful look—“I’ll go get him.” He closed the door and left them to stand awkwardly in front of it for several long minutes.

Finally the door opened again, revealing Sans. He was clearly uncomfortable, ears pressed flat, not quite glaring at Stretch. Papyrus stood behind him, subtly blocking his escape.

“whaddaya want?” Sans asked.

“i—” Stretch suppressed the urge to run away himself. Blueberry picked up on it and took his hand, providing both support and restraint. “i’m so sorry, sans,” he finished.

“you said that before,” Sans pointed out, unimpressed. “if that’s all—”

“no, wait. i have—there’s something you should know.”

Sans waited, his expression making it clear that there was nothing Stretch could tell him that he cared to know.

“i’m, uh … going to have kits.”

Sans’ eye sockets widened for a moment, then he went back to being irritated to be having this conversation. “okay. fine. good luck with that.” He closed the door in Stretch’s face.

***

Blueberry answered the door and was surprised to see Papyrus. He’d had no contact with the other bunnies in the weeks since they’d delivered the news.

“Hello,” said the taller bunny, awkwardly. “I, um—How are you? How is Stretch?”

“I’m fine,” Blueberry replied, still taken aback. “Stretch is—well, pretty nauseous, to be honest. But we’re managing. What brings you here?”

“I came to offer to help out! With the kits and—Well, they are my nieces. Or nephews. Technically!”

“Oh!” Blueberry brightened. “Really? But what about—Is Sans okay with this?”

“Sans is an adult. I don’t need to stay home and watch him all day.”

Blueberry smiled uncomfortably. True, Stretch probably needed more help than Sans right now, at least in terms of basic life tasks, and when the kits were born it might be too much for just him and Blueberry. But he couldn’t imagine that Sans approved of Papyrus being the one to provide that help.

Papyrus continued. “Er! If I may ask. How many kits are there going to be?”

“Oh, uh—two! I guess we’re lucky it’s not many.”

“We’re lucky _you’re_ not having kits as well.” Papyrus frowned.

“Oh. I guess so.” Blueberry laughed awkwardly. One would think he’d be about three times as likely as Stretch to be having kits, but he’d been lucky. “Is—is that all?”

“Since I’m here, I thought I’d help you make dinner! You can’t have tacos every day, you know.”

“Why not?” Blueberry crossed his arms in faux indignation.

“Stretch needs a wider variety of nutrition! Come on, let’s get started.” Papyrus invited himself in and headed toward the kitchen.

Blueberry had to admit it was nice having someone else to talk to. Stretch had been moody, although he couldn’t blame him—he was suffering from morning sickness as well as guilt, and Blueberry could only imagine how awful he felt. But he was extremely grateful for the change of pace, and to see his friend again. Papyrus and he were so often on the same wavelength, able to keep up with each other when nobody else could.

While the noodles were boiling and the sauce was cooking, Blueberry looked over at Papyrus, now somewhat tomato-spattered, and was struck with gratitude that the terrible experience they’d shared hadn’t ended their friendship. “Papyrus,” he said.

“Yes?”

“I—I don’t think I ever really apologized. For what happened.”

Blueberry felt a twinge of guilt as Papyrus’ easy cheer vanished, the skeleton stiffening suddenly. “Oh. It wasn’t your fault, though! It was all that wolf’s fault.”

“Yeah, but I—I kind of volunteered—both of us.”

“It’s fine. We did what we had to. And it wasn’t—” Papyrus flushed orange and looked away.

Blueberry stared at him, trying to imagine where that sentence had been going. He knew he should just leave it alone, but he couldn’t deny his curiosity. “It wasn’t what?”

“You were—not bad.” Papyrus still wouldn’t look at him.

“Not bad!” Blueberry laughed, his own cheekbones warm. “That’s hardly a resounding endorsement.”

“Sorry—I mean—but under those circumstances …”

“Yeah.” Blueberry’s ears drooped. “Nothing could be really good in that situation. But if it had been different, I wouldn’t m—” He froze, shocked at what he’d been about to say. Was he attracted to Papyrus? Sure, he was clearly an attractive bunny, but Blueberry had never really considered whether he personally thought of him in those terms. And he certainly couldn’t tell him that _now,_ after what had happened.

“You wouldn’t—?” Papyrus finally met his gaze.

“I wouldn’t have minded doing that stuff with you.” It was Blueberry’s turn to look away, at the floor. “Under different circumstances.”

“Oh. Er. Thank you.”

The silence grew awkward. Papyrus finally broke it.

“I don’t know that I would have minded either.”

“R-really?” Blueberry’s ears perked up. “But—I guess we can’t now, after all that. Can we?”

“We probably shouldn’t.”

Blueberry’s ears drooped again.

“And if we did, we would have to be very careful to use protection of some kind. The last thing we need is more kits.”

Blueberry’s ears perked up again. “And not to let Stretch know.”

They lasted three days and Stretch found out in five.

***

Papyrus covered his mouth to muffle the soft nyeh that got out every time Blueberry thrust into him.

“It’s okay,” Blueberry whispered. “Stretch won’t wake up until dinnertime.” Supposedly; it was _possible_ he might wake up before then. … Unlikely though, he’d always been a deep sleeper, and his current condition only made him more so. So as long as they weren’t noisy it’d be fine… probably.

Being quiet was hard though. It wasn’t in Papyrus’ nature to be quiet even when he wasn’t getting pounded doggy style – was that even the right term for it when they were bunnies? – into the bed beneath him. Sex was _much_ better when everything about it was safe and sane. … Maybe not _completely_ sane considering the circumstances of their first time. But definitely safe; they were both on birth control and there was no threat – false or not – of anyone being digested.

Blueberry was having trouble keeping quiet too. He let out soft breathy moans as he pistoned his hips into Papyrus’, making their bones clank rhythmically together. And as he got closer to orgasm he only got louder as his thrusts grew a little frantic. Papyrus did too.

He bit down on his thumb when his climax rolled through him to stifle his moan as his magic fluttered and clamped around Blueberry’s as it filled him. Blueberry finished too with a few more thrusts, biting down on a moan as his cock twitched, flooding Papyrus’ insides with liquid magic.

They of course weren’t done yet; they were bunnies, they could go for ages. And the more times they did this the higher their stamina got for it. So with nary a pause Blueberry started moving again.

***

 _Red ecto-flesh gurgled around them as Stretch struggled to hold Sans down. He_ had _to do this, Sans would understand later. Stretch’s magic already burned in his pelvis, dripping with arousal as he positioned himself over Sans, lining their magic up._

_“sorry,” he whispered as he lowered himself onto Sans’ cock. It was thick and slid easily into Stretch._

_Sans shuddered and whimpered in despair but went limp as Stretch started fucking himself on him. The stomach walls gurgled louder around them at the increase in motion. It fueled Stretch’s already desperate desire and need to finish._

_“sorry,” he whispered again. Despite how horrible it was, it felt good too._

_“Fuck you,” Sans said. “We’re about to… die and you’re… doing_ this.” _He wasn’t struggling though so Stretch ignored him even as guilt ate as his soul. He had to do it though; they’d both die if he didn’t._

_Stretch panted, closing his eyes so he wouldn’t see the look on Sans’ face or the stomach walls surrounding them. He focused on how Sans’ cock felt inside him as it filled him. He was getting close to climax, judging off the muted and miserable moans and whimpers coming from Sans so was he._

_Sans was soon even thrusting shallowly up into him. He came with a flood of warmth into Stretch’s magic and loud moan as he thrust up. Stretch’s magic clamped around his as his body arched with a climax of his own._

_As if in response to their unwanted ecstasy the stomach walls rumbled around them again, louder than ever. Letting out a sigh as his body relaxed, Stretch looked down to see that Sans was…_ melting. _Stretch was too!_

_Their bodies were soft and quickly losing their shapes as they slowly turned to thick liquid that the stomach could easily absorb. Stretch had taken too long and it had all been for naught, they were being digested anyway._

_“sorry,” he said over another of the stomach’s loud gurgles._

_“Fuck you,” Sans said, rightfully mad._

_Stretch could only watch as he rapidly dissolved into a pool of ooze on the floor. All while he was shrinking as the same fate befell him. The stomach gurgled again, the last sound he’d ever hear before…_

Stretch’s eyes flew open to the sight of his bedroom ceiling. He trembled as he sat up, tears leaking down his face – hormones making him overreact to a damn dream. … The same hormones that made the pussy that had formed in his pelvis as he’d slept burn with arousal.

Was this what he got for taking a nap during one of his random horny spells? How could he still be turned on after a dream like _that?_

He sat up to sit on the edge of the bed, holding his head in his hands. He took deep breaths, trying to ward of the need to break down crying for no reason – almost no reason, that dream had been _awful_ even if it wasn’t the first time he’d had such a dream.

The soulings in his belly were more than a little troublesome. Worse than he’d thought they’d be when he’d first sat down and really thought about them. He put a hand over the small swell of his belly as they stirred inside him, nothing much just a few fluttery movements… for now.

It took maybe a solid five minutes before he felt calm enough to lift his head and looked around. His body still burned with lust, making him want to touch himself or rut desperately against a pillow. Doing so was often an exercise in frustration as he always exhausted himself before he felt satisfied, and it wasn’t all that satisfying to begin with. And there were sounds coming from Blueberry’s room, they were muffled to incomprehensibility by the intervening walls. He could check on Blueberry to see what was up with that and at the very least get a brief distraction from his misery. It certainly wouldn’t be the first time he’d gone to Blueberry after a nightmare but… talking to Blueberry when he was so desperately horny would be awkward. He had to do _something_ though and maybe it would kill his hormone-induced lust.

He stood with a sigh – teleporting wasn’t an option with the kits taking so much of his magic – and exited his room. He went across the hall to Blueberry’s and didn’t bother knocking before opening the door.

Blueberry was sitting on the edge of the bed and Papyrus was there in there too. … They were both naked and panting as Papyrus rolled off the bed to stand by it. The strong scent of sex and the magic fluids dripping from their pelvises made it obvious what they’d been doing even if they’d already unsummoned their genitals.

“oh fuck,” Stretch said instead of closing the door and retreating like a sane person would’ve done. Blueberry and Papyrus froze as their heads snapped around look at him.

“Uh… you woke up earlier than normal,” Blueberry said with an awkward nervous smile. His face lit up bright blue with embarrassment as he grasped at the blanket to pull it up and cover himself.

“Hi Stretch,” Papyrus with an almost identical expression on his face as he tried in vain to cover his pelvic region with his hands.

“fuck, sorry.” Stretch stepped back, closing the door. His own face burned with embarrassment… and lust. The smell of sex only made him hornier. It wasn’t fair, why’d this have to happen to him? He fast-walked away to the living room; he couldn’t sit down though, he was too antsy.

What were Blueberry and Stretch thinking, having sex after having been forced to do so by that wretched wolf? … They’d both known about the wolf’s ultimatum though and had been willing to do it to save Sans and Stretch from the wolf’s stomach. Still though, those weren’t good conditions to start a sexual relationship in. Hopefully they at least used birth control, the last thing all of them needed was more kits. And Stretch wouldn’t wish this kind of discomfort – which would only get worse as he got bigger – on anyone.

But despite how embarrassed he was he was _still_ horny. Past experience had taught him it’d wouldn’t go away until he either took care of it – which was exhausting and hard to do – or waited several hours for it to go away. Several hours of being _very_ uncomfortable.

The sound of Blueberry’s door opening came from down the hall and a short while later Papyrus came out into the living room – Stretch probably should’ve gone to hid in his own room instead; too late now. He was fully dressed but still smelled of sex and blushed bright with embarrassment. “So sorry about that, we were just uh… uh…”

“having sex?” Stretch finished for him. Thankfully Blueberry hadn’t followed him out. He was probably hiding in his room still, too embarrassed to talk to Stretch yet. If things needed to be discussed they could do so later when the awkwardness of the situation was less fresh.

“Well uh… yes. There’s nothing wrong with that even if the uh… circumstances around our first time were… less than good.”

“i didn’t say there was anything wrong with that,” Stretch said. The circumstances of their first time did make it weird though. But it’s not like this was the first time Blueberry had a sex buddy after all; he’d even had a girlfriend once that lasted several months. And this wasn’t the first time Stretch had walked in on Blueberry having sex either – it never got any less awkward no matter how many times he did it though; he should probably knock more often.

“but uh… are you guys like dating or uh… friends with benefits?” Was Stretch _really_ asking about this, especially with where it was leading?

“Friends with benefits for now, why?” Papyrus was at least sort of starting to get over his embarrassment and regain his composure, a natural talent of his.

“i just wanted to know if you two were committed or not.” Stretch probably should wait to ask this but he needed to do _something_ about his problem _now._ “so, uh… ya tired out or uh… ya still down to fuck a little more?” … That was an _awful_ way to phrase that. And… he shouldn’t be asking Papyrus of all people to have sex with him, not after what Stretch had done to Sans – the soulings in his belly a constant wretched reminder of that.

How could he have forgotten that? He was the dumbest person of all time. He’d fucked up and now Papyrus would be offended, rightfully so too. Hopefully it wouldn’t ruin his friendship with Blueberry. Stretch would hate himself even _more_ than he already did if that happened.

“Well this is an odd time to ask but sure,” Papyrus said.

“uh… really?” Stretch asked stupidly, still expecting an offended look to cross to Papyrus’ face. None came.

“If you want to, sure.” Papyrus looked and sounded genuine. “I’ve heard that being pregnant makes a lot of monsters very horny. And you don’t have a partner to help with that so I can if you like.”

Part of Stretch wanted to argue but… his body was screaming at him to have sex. Even the kits were stirring in reaction to his emotions. So, he nodded instead. _“please.”_

Papyrus led the way back to Stretch’s room. Stretch flopped onto the bed with a groan as he closed the door. He locked it too, something he and Blueberry had evidently forgotten to do earlier, much to everyone’s embarrassment.

“You okay?” he asked as he turned back to Stretch.

“uh… not really no.” He wouldn’t be okay again – or whatever passed for okay these days – until his stupid hormones stopped acting up and he could take another nap, hopefully without a damn nightmare. “just fuck me please, I need it.” It felt almost like he was in heat only he was more miserable. He almost wanted to cry about it.

Papyrus walked over to sit on the bed beside him. He shifted Stretch’s hoodie up to look at his belly. “Oh your tummy’s starting to grow,” he said as if that were a good thing as he pet a hand over it.

“i know, i hate it.” Stretch put an arm over his eyes lest he start crying for no reason, fuck hormones. If Papyrus mentioned the reason why he was starting to get fat he probably would burst into tears no matter how hard he tried not to.

“All right, let’s get this show on the road, huh?” Papyrus said as he pulled his hand off Stretch’s middle. He moved it down to rub at Stretch’s pelvis, pausing as his fingers brushed against Stretch’s magic, making him moan softly and lift up into his touch for more. “Oh wow, you’re eager, huh?”

Stretch moved his arm off his face to look at Papyrus. “it’s hormones, i hate them.” He couldn’t wait until this pregnancy was _over,_ but then he’d have kits to take care of, alone, too, as a single mother – there was no way he would ever expect or ask Sans to even visit them, let alone help take care of them. Papyrus and Blueberry would help with them though, thank goodness.

He sat up so he could remove his pants, wanting to get this taken care of now before he had time to think too much about it. He left his hoodie on though, to hide his shame for both their sakes.

Papyrus also undressed. thankfully he didn’t seem inclined to judge Stretch for his wretched hormone induced horniness. “Are you sure you want to do this?” He sounded… worried? “You seem… a bit upset.”

“i’m upset because i’m pregnant and it’s making me horny.” He flopped over onto his hands and knees, he didn’t want to see Papyrus’ face during this. “please just fuck me already.”

Papyrus shifted to hover behind him. “All right, if you wish, but we’re going to talk what’s upsetting you later.”

Stretch pressed his ears flat against his skull. He didn’t like the sound of talking about anything. He opened his mouth to say that that wasn’t necessary but a grunt came out instead as Papyrus thrust into him. His dick was bigger than Stretch had expected and his slick burning magic stretched wonderfully around it.

Papyrus didn’t give him any time to try to say anything as he pounded into him faster than he’d been expecting. It was _much_ better than playing with himself or rubbing against a pillow.

He closed his eyes as he rocked with Papyrus’ movements. It didn’t take long for him to give up on holding himself up and let his front drop so that he was supporting himself with his forearms instead. It meant Papyrus was thrusting down into him at an angle. It was _perfect,_ Papyrus’ cock pressed against an extra sensitive spot inside him, pulling loud moans from his mouth.

“Good, I am glad I can make you feel good,” Papyrus said with a chuckle.

Stretch should’ve been embarrassed but it felt too good for him to care. His body was finally getting what it had needed ever since the random bursts of intense horniness had started happening. It was pushing him towards a quick orgasm that he held back on as long as he could so it’d be intense.

His whole body shuddered as it rolled through him, far more intense than normal. Papyrus’ unabated thrusting made it last longer too. It left him panting and moaning, feeling the best he’d felt since he’d woken up in that box with the wolf looking down at him.

“thank… thank you,” he panted out as tears of pleasure formed in his eyes this time.

Papyrus grunted his acknowledgment. He was going a little faster, meaning… He moaned as he thrust in, his cock twitching as it flooded Stretch’s magic with warmth, pulling another moan out of him.

“a-again,” he said as he rocked his hips back into Papyrus. His body wasn’t quite satisfied, arousal still burned in his magic as he clenched it around Papyrus’ dick inside him.

“All right,” Papyrus said, panting a little. … Right, he’d just got done fucking with Blueberry. Did that make this weird or gross?

Stretch only had mere seconds to consider it before Papyrus was pounding into him again. He relaxed into it, panting, drooling, and even crying in pleasure. Cum squelched out around Papyrus cock each time he thrust in, making a wet noise that accompanied the sound of their bones clanking together.

Stretch climaxed twice more before Papyrus came again, letting out grunt of pleasure as he hilted himself inside Stretch. The flood of warmth into his magic, triggered another wave of pleasure to wash through Stretch too. Even while exhausted, orgasms were more intense in this condition, the sole plus side to be pregnant.

Papyrus pulled out and gently. “You done?” he asked, panting.

“yeah, thanks.” Stretch’s magic ached a little with overstimulation, cum oozed out of it. It splatted on his pelvis as he unsummoned his pussy. Letting out a sigh of relief, he flopped over onto his side. He could nap now.

He woke to the feel of something wet rubbing against his pelvic inlet. He groaned as he pushed himself up to see Papyrus – fully clothed once more – was washing the cum off his pelvis with a wet wipe. It was pleasantly cool though and felt kind of nice, certainly better than waking up with dried cum on his pelvis would’ve been.

“You feel better now?” Papyrus asked, looking up to meet Stretch’s eyes. He actually looked a bit sleepy, the first time Stretch had ever seen him as such.

“yeah, thanks.” It was the best he’d felt in ages, maybe he’d even get to sleep without having a nightmare; that’d be nice.

Papyrus studied him intensely for a few seconds before nodding. “Very good.” He went over to toss the wet wipe into the small trashcan Stretch kept by the door.

He then walked back over to clean up as much of the mess they’d made on the blanket as he could with another wet wipe. “You need to clean your room,” he said with a frown as he tossed that wet wipe too.

“yeah, probably, but like… it’s work.” Stretch couldn’t be bothered at the best of times because it wasn’t an issue for him, and at the worst of times – as these were – he didn’t have enough energy to even try to care. Being pregnant was only making it worse with all the energy the soulings were draining from him and on top of the more intense often illogical emotions the hormones forced upon him.

Papyrus sighed and shook his head. “I guess it is something we can worry about later,” he said as Stretch shifted himself to get under the blanket. “I will leave you to your nap then. If you ever need my assistance with this type of thing again, feel free to call me.”

Stretch would probably have to take him up on that offer. What if Sans found out about them doing this though? That’d be… the _worst_ possible thing. “don’t tell sans,” he blurted out as Papyrus was headed out the door. … Dammit, he should _not_ have brought up Sans.

Papyrus turned back around. “I have no reason to; who I sleep with is not his business.” How did he not hate Stretch for what he’d done to Sans? Sans did and rightfully so.

“’kay, see ya later then.”

“Yes, see you later.” Papyrus gave him a warm smile before stepping out.

Stretch groaned as he curled up on his side. He was too sleepy to think about this or anything else.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stretch's kits are born. All the bunnies consider how to deal with the situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Critics are raving:  
> “that was a _lot_ more graphic than I thought it was going to be.” - DeckofDragons  
>  “It’s a very good chapter.” - Fictional Made-Up Critic #1  
> “Meow meow.” - my cat

Sans was just as glad that Papyrus was spending time helping Blueberry take care of Stretch. As much as he loved his brother and, if he was honest, hadn’t been up to taking proper care of himself for a long time after the—unpleasantness—it was a relief not to have Papyrus hovering over him in concern all the time. “it keeps you out of my hare,” he’d commented when Papyrus sought reassurance that Sans wasn’t lonely or bored when he visited the other bunnies.  
  
Papyrus missed the pun entirely. “You don’t have any hair, Sans. But I’m glad you don’t object. It’s entirely understandable that you—”  
  
“aaaaa,” Sans interrupted, not wanting to talk, or even think, about his potential reasons for objecting. “go on, i’m sure they need all the help they can get, i’ll see you when you get back.” He pushed Papyrus toward the door.  
  
“Very well, Sans. I’ll be back to make dinner even if it’s a little late.”  
  
***  
  
“Hi, Blueberry. How are you feeling, Stretch?” Papyrus greeted the other bunnies as he walked in. Stretch was draped across the couch, looking miserable and swollen.  
  
“urgggh,” he answered.  
  
“He must be getting close,” said Blueberry. “You should feel how much they’re kicking!”  
  
“May I?” Papyrus asked, stepping close to Stretch.  
  
“knock yourself out,” said Stretch, letting his head loll back, eyes closed.  
  
Papyrus placed a hand on Stretch’s belly, over his shirt. He still had on his habitual hoodie, but a looser shirt underneath it, since it would no longer close over the bulge of the kits. Sure enough, something was moving inside. Papyrus’ sockets widened at the sensation. He wondered for a moment if what Stretch was feeling was anything like what the wolf had felt with four bunnies in his belly. He decidedly did not ask Stretch if he thought so. “Nyeh!” he commented instead, ears perking up.  
  
“they’re gonna grow up to be gymnasts,” Stretch muttered.  
  
“Um,” said Papyrus, withdrawing his hand. There weren’t formal gymnastics competitions for bunnies, but that kind of skill was always useful for evading predators. “I hate to bring it up, but perhaps before the kits arrive, we should … decide how to handle some things.”  
  
“like what?” Stretch groaned.  
  
“Maybe it’s not my place to ask, but—what are you going to tell them about Sans?”  
  
“what does he want to tell them?”  
  
“I don’t—I haven’t asked him—”  
  
Stretch narrowed his eyes at Papyrus, but didn’t say anything. Perhaps he understood why Papyrus had wanted to bring it up with Sans even less than he did with Stretch.  
  
“I don’t think he wants to be involved,” Papyrus finished, letting his ears droop back.  
  
“I’m sure he’ll want to meet them sooner or later,” Blueberry said, inserting himself into the conversation. “We can just tell them he’s another uncle! That’ll make sense, since you’re their uncle and he’s your brother!”  
  
Papyrus cocked his skull in thought. It was true he was their uncle, but without the complete truth the link that made him their real uncle was missing. “I guess so,” he agreed anyway.  
  
“now that’s decided,” said Stretch, not moving from his relaxed position, “when’s lunch?”  
  
“Oh, of course! Coming right up!”  
  
Papyrus made his way to the kitchen, long past asking permission to use it. Blueberry followed him.  
  
“What can I do?” the smaller bunny asked.  
  
“Chop these vegetables,” Papyrus instructed, filling Blueberry’s arms with produce.  
  
“Okay!” Blueberry agreed brightly, dumping them in the sink to wash. Papyrus went about collecting the pots and pans he would need, when Blueberry spoke up again. “Um. Papy?”  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“Are you okay with—not telling the kits about Sans?”  
  
Papyrus frowned. “Normally I would say honesty is always best. But in this case I suppose I must respect my brother’s right to keep secret the, er, extent of his involvement. I just—it occurs to me that when they’re older, they’ll wonder how they have so many uncles, when you’re Stretch’s only actual brother.”  
  
Blueberry laughed. “That’s easy. If you’re mated to me—or Stretch—that makes you their uncle too!”  
  
Papyrus fumbled the bowl he was holding, but caught it before it hit the floor. “Oh! Right!”  
  
Blueberry was grinning up at him, amused. “Or both!” he added.  
  
Papyrus clutched the bowl to his chest to avoid dropping it again, cheekbones burning even hotter, and looked away. “I suppose! I’ll see if Stretch—is still interested—after he’s free of the influence of all these hormones.” Blueberry had never mentioned formalizing their relationship before, and Papyrus had always assumed Stretch was just taking advantage of his being present and willing to help—he couldn’t blow off that kind of steam with his own brother, after all—and would lose interest once his current difficulties had abated.  
  
Belatedly, Papyrus found himself worried that Blueberry would feel rejected if he placed his relationship of convenience with Stretch on the same level as their more emotional bond. He cautiously looked back over at the smaller bunny; but his cheerful grin was still in place. It had been Blueberry’s suggestion, after all, that Papyrus could continue to be with both of them. He wasn’t joking, was he? Suddenly Papyrus was worried in the opposite direction: would Blueberry be offended if Papyrus’ relationship with Stretch was less emotionally intimate than their own? He must have some protective feelings toward his brother. Papyrus would be furious if someone toyed with Sans’ heart— _was_ furious, with the wolf, for making Stretch hurt him like that. But it wasn’t as if Papyrus didn’t like Stretch. He had a certain charm that reminded him of Sans—but despite what they’d done together, they weren’t on such intimate terms that Papyrus could scold Stretch for being lazy. He still felt he had to be a bit more polite than that. Not that it mattered right now—Stretch was entitled to be lazy while he was growing kits in his belly, and Papyrus couldn’t imagine chastising him while he was recovering from birthing them and caring for the newborn kits. Perhaps they’d grow closer over time, considering Papyrus was committed to helping raise the kits as much as he could without moving in with Stretch and Blueberry—he couldn’t leave Sans alone, and it was doubtful Sans would ever want to live in close quarters with Stretch, after what happened.  
  
Papyrus shook his head. It wasn’t like him to worry this much. Blueberry and Stretch were both admirable rabbits—in their own way—and things would work out somehow or other! Between them they could surely handle awkward questions from the kits. It wasn’t unusual for rabbits to grow up with only one parent, after all, or even to be raised by aunts, uncles, or grandparents. “Are you finished with those carrots?” he said, scooping the chopped vegetables into the bowl.  
  
“Yes, but—actually, I wanted to ask you something.” Blueberry suddenly turned serious.  
  
Papyrus’ soul clenched. He must have some objection after all, but was it about Papyrus being with Stretch, or the fact that they hadn’t even asked him first, or did he feel that Papyrus had taken advantage of—  
  
“It’s about that wolf.”  
  
“Oh!” Papyrus tried not to sound relieved, given the unpleasant nature of the topic. “What about him?”  
  
“Do you—do you think he’s done that to many other bunnies?”  
  
“Oh! Hmm. I can’t say I’ve heard of anyone being eaten by a wolf and then let go safely. But it did seem like he’d done it before.”  
  
“Yeah, I’d like to ask around a little, but—with Stretch and all. It’s too bad we don’t have a Bunny Guard yet.”  
  
“Yes, this is just the kind of thing the Bunny Guard could help with.” Papyrus nodded solemnly. He and Blueberry had been trying for months to start up an organization for bunny volunteers to help and protect their fellow bunnies in an organized manner, but they’d never found enough volunteers to get it off the ground.  
  
“I guess people don’t like to talk about it, after an experience like that,” said Blueberry.  
  
Papyrus nodded. “Even if they were only eaten and not—anything else—I can understand why they wouldn’t want to relive it.”  
  
“I suppose,” Blueberry sighed. “But, uh … I think we should look into it. After things settle down with—with the kits.”  
  
“Yes, of course!” Papyrus agreed readily. They could find out if the same thing had happened to other bunnies. And then they could—well, there wasn’t much they could do to keep bunnies away from the wolf; the bunnies would naturally be avoiding him as much as they could already. But maybe they could at least spare them some fear by letting them know that particular wolf wouldn’t actually kill them—if they would believe it.  
  
“I, uh, have an idea,” Blueberry continued. He seemed oddly hesitant.  
  
“Excellent! Tell me about it!” Papyrus encouraged him.  
  
***  
  
“blueberry?”  
  
Blueberry lifted his skull. Were the kits finally going to be born? Or was it just another practice contraction? He’d convinced Stretch to sleep in his room, so Blueberry could be there if he needed him during the night without having to sleep in Stretch’s messier room, but by now he’d stopped getting his hopes up that the kits were arriving every time Stretch felt something new. “Yes, brother?”  
  
“what if—”  
  
Stretch was understandably worried about the upcoming birth. Blueberry had done his best to prepare, but none of the bunnies around here had much access to healers, and there was a lot that could go wrong. Blueberry just had to keep telling him it probably wouldn’t.  
  
“what if i don’t love them?” Stretch asked.  
  
“Oh!” That was not what Blueberry had expected him to say. “Well, we’ll manage. I’ll love them, because they’re yours—and they’re my nephews, or nieces. And I’m sure Papyrus will love them too.”  
  
“but what if—nngh!” Stretch curled in on himself, grimacing.  
  
Blueberry sat up. “What is it?”  
  
“that time was worse…”  
  
“That’s probably a real contraction then! Are they happening at regular intervals?”  
  
“i don’t know … maybe?” Stretch reached for his hand and he grasped it.  
  
“I should get some towels,” he said, but Stretch didn’t want to let go of his hand. Blueberry wasn’t petty enough to care if Stretch’s water broke all over his bedsheets … much. So he waited, squeezing Stretch’s hand back.  
  
It worked out fine. After a while, Stretch had another contraction, and let go of Blueberry’s hand to shift position. “I’ll be right back!” he said, dashing off to get towels and returning as quickly as possible. He wasn’t sure what else they might need. In movies, people always boiled water, but what was it for? And he didn’t want to stay away from Stretch long enough to wait for the water to boil.  
  
He felt sheepish as he spread out a couple layers of towels under Stretch’s legs and pelvis. Stretch was wearing a sort of loose gown to sleep in, so there was probably no need for him to undress.  
  
Blueberry hovered anxiously. Why was he so useless in Stretch’s time of need? He should have been better prepared—he’d tried, but he could have always tried harder. But he didn’t want to let Stretch know how worried he was—that would just make Stretch worry more too.  
  
“How are you feeling, Stretch?”  
  
“how do you think i’m feeling?” Stretch snapped, and turned his skull away.  
  
Blueberry ran a hand over his ears, making a decision not to hold anything Stretch said now against him. “Don’t worry. Rabbits do this all the time. We just have to let nature take its course.”  
  
“easy for you to say.”  
  
If that was how it was going to be, Blueberry was fine with leaving the awkward silence only interrupted by Stretch’s groans as the contractions gradually grew stronger and closer together.  
  
“oh,” said Stretch eventually.  
  
“What is it?” Blueberry jumped to attention.  
  
“i guess—my water broke?”  
  
Blueberry frowned. Was this the way it was supposed to happen? Was it okay for Stretch’s contractions to be so close together before his water broke? “Maybe I should—take a look,” he suggested.  
  
“i don’t think there’s anything to see yet,” Stretch said, grimacing.  
  
“All right … Tell me if anything feels wrong.”  
  
“i don’t know how it’s supposed to feel,” Stretch pointed out.  
  
Blueberry didn’t have an answer to that. He paced around the room until Stretch told him to cut it out. “give me your hand again,” said Stretch, and Blueberry complied, though he half suspected it was just to keep him in place so he wouldn’t start pacing again.  
  
But maybe not, as the contractions worsened and Stretch squeezed his hand tight with each one.  
  
“Hang in there,” said Blueberry, not knowing what to say but not wanting to stay quiet. “You’re doing amazing!”  
  
Stretch groaned. Blueberry kept talking, encouraging him, too distracted to recall what he’d said if he was asked to later. Stretch didn’t seem to be paying much attention, his death grip on Blueberry’s hand now nearly constant.  
  
“why can’t—it just be out by now?” he complained, gasping.  
  
“Do you think it’s stuck?” Blueberry’s sockets widened with alarm.  
  
“no—but—i don’t know.”  
  
“I’m going to look.” Blueberry pried Stretch’s hand off of his own, patting it apologetically. He felt his cheekbones heat up, but this was no time for modesty. Afraid of what he would see—just in case there was trouble! Not because he was afraid to see Stretch’s intimate magic—he walked a few steps toward Stretch’s feet and lifted the edge of the gown—just in time for the first kit to slide out as Stretch clenched up a final time. “Oh! It’s born!” Blueberry announced—although Stretch could probably tell. “Wait—what’s that?” Blueberry bit back an “ew!” as a lumpy mass of orange magic slid out after the kit. He picked up the kit, making sure to support its skull, intending to wrap it in a towel and bring it to Stretch—but its translucent purple ectobody was attached to the lump of magic by some kind of— “Oh, it’s the umbilical cord!” he realized aloud. “What should I do?”  
  
“i don’t know. get some scissors?” Stretch had sunk back in relief, but he had another kit coming. He couldn’t relax yet.  
  
“Okay,” said Blueberry uncertainly. Maybe that was why they needed boiling water? To sterilize the scissors? He wrapped the kit in a clean towel anyway, then hesitated again. Was the cord long enough to hand the kit to Stretch to hold without also giving him the placenta? He set the kit down on the bed between Stretch’s legs. It wasn’t as if it would roll off—he thought.  
  
Blueberry came back as quickly as he could. “I found some scissors, but I’m not sure if—” He kept his distance, hesitant, but as he spoke he saw the magic of the umbilical cord start to evaporate. Was it supposed to do that? He set the scissors aside and picked up the kit again, opening the towel blanket to check on it. The kit’s ectobody disappeared as he watched—but it didn’t seem like a bad sign, it had just been desummoned as it wasn’t needed to anchor the cord anymore. Blueberry looked at the lump of orange, hoping it might vanish too, but it stayed where it was. Oh well, he’d deal with that in a minute.  
  
“Say hello,” he said, grinning, as he re-swaddled the kit and brought it to Stretch to give him his first look at it.  
  
Stretch just grunted but he accepted the kit, cradling it against his chest.  
  
“Look how tiny it is!” Blueberry couldn’t help but gush a little bit over the delicate little bunny with its little furless ears.  
  
“it didn’t feel tiny,” Stretch said, and groaned again. “and here comes the other one.”  
  
“Want me to hold that one?” Blueberry held his arms out for the first kit.  
  
“yes, please.”  
  
***  
  
“Oh! Hi Sans. I didn’t expect to see you here!”  
  
“heh. yeah.” Sans was kind of surprised himself. “i guess … i can’t stay away forever.”  
  
“May we come in?” Papyrus asked, prompting Blueberry to realize he was blocking the doorway.  
  
“Oh! Of course!”  
  
Sans ambled in after Papyrus. Stretch was sitting on the couch holding one of the kits swaddled in a blanket. He stared at Sans for a moment, then looked away.  
  
Sans thought he should either relish or pity Stretch’s continued feelings of guilt, but he couldn’t bring himself to care one way or another. “there’s two, right?” he said, looking at the kit. It had a tint of purple to its ears, closer to his own blue than Stretch’s orange. Sans couldn’t decide if he felt vindicated or resentful about that, so he just didn’t feel anything.  
  
“right,” said Stretch, shifting to reveal that the other kit was lying on the couch next to him, where he could watch and make sure it didn’t roll off. This one’s ears were sort of pink, closer to orange than blue. Whatever.  
  
“what’re their names?” Sans asked, ignoring the way Blueberry hovered anxiously around him until Papyrus restrained him.  
  
“this one’s rabscuttle.” The purple one in his arms. “and that’s ulfric.”  
  
“really?” Sans raised a brow.  
  
“rabscuttle is a good, traditional bunny name.” Stretch finally met his eyes.  
  
“well, you’re their—parent. you can name ‘em whatever you want.”  
  
“if you don’t—”  
  
“nah, it’s fine.”  
  
“um. if i might ask. to what do we owe the pleasure…?”  
  
“well. paps ‘n’ blueberry are going out on bunny guard business, right? i thought you might need a hand with—rabscuttle and ulfric.”  
  
“oh. uh. yeah, i wouldn’t turn it down.” Stretch looked away again. “if—if it’s not—”  
  
“it’s whatever,” Sans cut him off, shrugging. He wasn’t going to say it was fine, or that he’d forgiven Stretch. But he was pretty sure he could handle being in the same room with him for a few hours. “if things get tough, i’ll bail on ya, okay? fair warning.”  
  
“okay.” Stretch almost smiled. “they just ate so they’ll probably sleep for a while. do you—wanna hold one?”  
  
“sure. but only as an uncle, all right?” Sans walked closer.  
  
“of course.” Stretch held out the purple-furred kit.  
  
It was a little heavier than Sans expected, and he felt it squirming through the layers of blanket, disturbed by the transfer. He was afraid it would start crying, but it settled down again as he held it cradled in his arms. You were supposed to support the skull, right? He had its skull resting against his humerus and ribs, so he hoped he was doing okay. “is this right?” he asked Stretch, to make sure.  
  
“is what right?”  
  
“am i doing this right?”  
  
“what’re you asking me for? i’ve only had them a couple weeks. i have no idea what i’m doing. blueberry’s the one that actually found a book on parenting.”  
  
“Which you didn’t read!” Blueberry pouted.  
  
“I’ve got half a mind to say the book is in charge while we’re gone,” said Papyrus, which got a laugh out of Stretch, even if it was a bit nervous, and at least a grin out of Sans, though his ears still didn’t stand up.  
  
“okay, i promise that if the book gives us any orders, we’ll follow them,” Sans said.  
  
“watch out, someone might rig up something with an echo flower to make the book talk,” said Stretch.  
  
It was almost like old times for a moment, and then Sans spoiled the mood for himself by noticing. His grin faltered, but he pretended nothing was wrong. He didn’t want to worry Papyrus. And he didn’t intend to go out of his way to spare Stretch’s feelings, but he wasn’t going to deliberately add to everything the other bunny was dealing with either. “here,” he said, handing the kit back. “uh. what kinda thing do ya need help with?”  
  
“Just feed them when they wake up!” Blueberry said. “I think bunnies develop faster than the monsters in the book, but they still can’t do very much yet.”  
  
“no problem,” Sans assured him and Papyrus as they left, glancing back with concern until he shut the door behind them.  
  
“um. actually, could you just sit and hold ulfric so i don’t have to worry about them rolling off the couch?” Stretch requested.  
  
Ambling back to the couch, Sans managed to pick up the other kit, who squirmed even more, but settled down when Sans held them close to his chest. “ulfric, huh? named for their dad?”  
  
“what?” said Stretch sharply.  
  
“you know. the wolf.” Sans was kicking himself for not staying quiet, but he couldn’t take it back now.  
  
“i guess it’s obvious, huh? blueberry thinks it’s in poor taste.”  
  
Sans stared at him. Was he begging Sans to make a pun about ‘taste’ here? Sans wasn’t ready to extend that particular olive branch.  
  
“but the—the wolf isn’t—” Stretch continued, protesting Sans’ earlier choice of words.  
  
“he kinda is, though,” Sans said, looking down at the kit so he didn’t have to meet Stretch’s eyes. “he’s responsible for—them being conceived.”  
  
“i guess.” Stretch didn’t sound convinced. “but—that doesn’t mean—i’d ever want him in their lives, or anything.”  
  
“oh, no, of course not.” Sans touched the velvety pink ear of the kit he was holding. “i didn’t mean it like that.”  
  
Stretch laughed a little, relieved. “i know i kinda made it worse with ‘ulfric’ but mostly i just wanna forget he even exists.”  
  
Sans looked up at him. “stretch, you know our bros are goin’ to visit him right now, don’t ya?”  
  
Stretch froze. “what?”  
  
“what did they tell you they were gonna do?”  
  
“they just said it was bunny guard business!”  
  
Sans laughed mirthlessly. “there ain’t really a bunny guard, y’know.”  
  
“i know but—i didn’t imagine—” Stretch started to stand up.  
  
“hey, you’re not going after them and leaving me with both these kits,” Sans told him.  
  
Stretch paused. “okay then, you go!”  
  
“i already told papyrus what i think of this. but they’re determined to go.”  
  
“what—what on earth do they think they’re gonna accomplish?”  
  
Sans shrugged. “they’re gonna try and stop him doing that to any more bunnies.”  
  
“they can’t—they can’t fight a wolf! they’re bunnies!”  
  
“who said they were gonna fight him? sit down, you’re upsetting rabscuttle.”  
  
The purple kit didn’t seem any different, but Stretch looked down at it and sank back onto the sofa. “what are they gonna—are they just gonna ask him nicely to stop?” Sans had to admit it was the kind of plan their brothers would come up with. “did they tell you what they’re gonna do?”  
  
Sans answered with an unpleasant grin. “you don’t wanna know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh whoops I forgot to credit the novel Watership Down for the name Rabscuttle. I'm sure you all remember that's the name of El-ahrairah's second-in-command; a very fine, upstanding rabbit name.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blueberry and Papyrus go to see the wolf again

“You’re sure this is the right place?” Blueberry asked. If they went to the wrong wolf’s house they probably wouldn’t get a second chance.

“Definitely,” Papyrus nodded.

Blueberry looked up at the doorbell, well out of reach. Maybe he could jump that high, but probably not with the precision required to hit the chime. “Let me stand on your shoulders,” he suggested.

Papyrus lifted him easily, higher than his shoulders, but the bell was still frustratingly just a little out of reach. “I’m gonna jump for it,” Blueberry warned, and launched himself from Papyrus’ hands. Thankfully he was able to slap his own hands against the button, and it didn’t resist. As a side effect, he pushed himself away from the wall, narrowly managing to land on his feet in the snow behind Papyrus. At least the other bunny looked impressed by his athletic feat. Blueberry drew himself up proudly.

The door opened and a skeleton wolf loomed over them. It looked down, surprised to find bunnies on its doorstep. It was definitely not the same wolf, taller and more angular. The bunnies froze.

“Oh—I think we may have the wrong wolf,” said Blueberry, trying to sound pleasant even though he was worried they might have sealed their fate by freezing rather than bolting in that split second.

The wolf stood there looking at them for a moment. Its expression was harsh and its teeth were very sharp. “Wait, I know you,” it said, a note of disbelief tingeing its growl. “Are you looking for my brother?”

“Uh—Maybe? I’m afraid I didn’t get his name!” Blueberry hoped this was the wolf’s brother, and that he would let the wolf know they were there rather than just eating them himself. Maybe they would survive this after all. Skeleton wolves weren’t that common, and he could convince himself there was some kind of resemblance between the wolves.

The tall wolf turned its skull to shout into the house. “Red! Red, get down here. You have visitors!”

“who is it?” came a more familiar voice. Blueberry let out a relieved breath.

“Bunnies! Get down here before I eat them for you!”

The bunnies started trembling during the short pause before the reply. “be right there, boss.”

The wolf’s brother looked down at them again, ears cocked. “You had better come in,” he said, stepping back to open a path for them.

Still shivering a little, Blueberry tentatively led Papyrus across the threshold, and the taller wolf closed the door behind them.

“Wowie, wolf furniture is so big!” Papyrus observed.

The taller wolf stared at them as if he didn’t quite know what to make of them. “None of the other bunnies ever came back,” he said.

“Because—they got eaten?” Blueberry asked.

“Didn’t you?” the wolf countered.

The rabbits didn’t answer. The wolf glanced away uncomfortably.

“I must—thank you,” he said. “For helping my brother, with his condition.”

“What condition?” Papyrus blurted out.

“Didn’t he tell you?”

The original wolf—his brother had called him Red—appeared at the top of the stairs. “boss, wait, ya don’t gotta tell everyone about that—”

“Of course not,” spat the taller wolf. “But why would you expect the bunnies to cooperate you if you don’t even tell them about it?”

“Is this about him not—digesting our bones?” Blueberry asked, genuinely confused.

“What? No, that’s a skeleton thing.” The wolf gave him an annoyed look, as if he couldn’t believe Blueberry’s ignorance. “My brother just needs regular magic infusions because he only has—”

“boss, please!” Red interrupted him, reaching the bottom of the stairs.

“Well if you won’t tell them, someone has to. Especially since they’ve come back to see you again—I assumed they were here to—help you with your problem!”

“sure they are!” Red grinned at the bunnies. “aren’t ya?”

“You mean by getting eaten again?” Blueberry took a step back. “Maybe—but first we just wanted to talk!”

“Red, how could they have come to help with your problem if you never even told them about it?” The other wolf snorted.

“maybe they just had such a good time, they came back for more,” Red suggested, grinning suggestively.

“Please, er—Red—we just want to talk!” Blueberry insisted.

“all right, get on with it then.” Red crossed his arms, annoyed at the delay.

“Maybe we should talk—alone,” suggested Papyrus. “If you don’t mind, er—Boss?”

“Call me Edge,” said the taller wolf.

“Edge,” Blueberry repeated, brightly. “It was really nice to meet you! But we would like to talk to Red alone, if that’s okay.”

“All right,” Edge conceded. “Red, you had better listen to them and not just eat them as soon as you’re alone together!”

“don’t ya trust me?” At least Red was smiling again. He scooped up the bunnies and took them back upstairs. Blueberry looked back at Edge, who watched them disappear into Red’s room. He didn’t look as if he trusted Red that much.

Red deposited them on top of a dresser. Blueberry guessed this was the same room they’d seen before, and he had been too preoccupied to worry about it at the time, but it really was aggravatingly messy. He tried to set that aside for the sake of negotiating with the wolf.

“Thank you, Red—” he started.

“so what’s to stop me just eatin’ ya?” Red interrupted him, eye lights roving hungrily from one bunny to the other.

Blueberry frowned. “That would defeat the point of our coming here—”

“so?”

“—Because if you do anything like that without our consent, we aren’t going to cooperate with you, or come back again.”

“what if i just don’t let ya leave?”

“I don’t think your brother would approve of you holding us prisoner here,” Papyrus answered.

“Plus, like I said, we won’t cooperate. If you stay on our good side, we’ll find ways to make it worth your while.” Blueberry let his expression slip back into its habitual smile.

“oh yeah? like what?”

Blueberry flushed. “Surely you can think of some advantages to having two bunnies—two willing and reliable bunnies—rather than whatever you can manage to catch?”

“sure, but who says you gotta be willing? we had some fun last time, didn’t we?”

“Maybe _you_ did, but _we_ certainly don’t want to repeat anything like that.”

“then why’d ya come back?”

“To offer you a deal. But first I think we should hear a little more about what your brother was saying. What’s this condition of yours he mentioned?”

For a moment, he thought Red would ignore him and just eat them, regardless of the consequences. But then the wolf’s ears drooped. “all right, i guess you deserve to know. i—i only got one hp.”

The rabbits’ eye sockets widened. They might be able to take him in a fight after all.

“got plenty of magic, though, but it’s kinda unstable. a regular influx of bunny magic helps a lot to stabilize it. boss usually catches them for me…”

“All right, don’t worry; we aren’t looking to use this information against you.” Blueberry looked at Papyrus, who froze for a second but then nodded in agreement. “We’d be happy to help, and I think I’ve made it clear there are advantages in accepting our offer.”

“oh yeah? remind me.”

“For one thing, by not torturing bunnies you get to improve yourself and become a better monster.”

Red snorted derisively.

“It’s important!” Blueberry glared. “But aside from that. Not only do we agree to come visit and help you with your magic thing, we also refrain from telling your brother how horrible you were to us the first time.” He crossed his arms meaningfully. Now Red finally looked a little intimidated. “We just have certain conditions.”

“like what?”

“Like treating us with respect, not manipulating us with threats.”

“threats worked pretty good before,” Red muttered sullenly.

“Maybe, but it’s still wrong! And besides, now we know you can’t really digest us. And your brother said it’s a skeleton thing, not part of your ‘condition,’ which means you can’t threaten to feed us to him, either!”

“i could still—”

“Stop, Red.” Blueberry held up a hand before Red could list all the ways he could still kill them, which were alarmingly many. Even if he was unexpectedly delicate, he was still a lot bigger and had viciously sharp teeth. “Just hear us out. Please.”

“all right, i’m listenin’.”

“The deal is, we come visit you now and then, and you—and Edge—don’t go after any other bunnies.”

“how often is ‘now and then’?”

“Well, we didn’t know you actually needed bunny magic, but I hope we’ll be able to manage it often enough to keep your magic topped up.” Blueberry thought Red was justified in worrying about agreeing to this if they weren’t going to be able to provide sufficient magic, but he didn’t want to offer him a loophole to violate the spirit of the deal. Hopefully the two of them would be sufficient and it wouldn’t be an issue.

“It’s worth a try,” Papyrus added.

“and what’s in it for me again?”

“You get two willing bunnies delivered to your door at regular intervals—and we’ll try anything you want to do to make it more fun, within reason.”

Red perked up. “oh? so if i ask ya to get it on while i’m swallowing you, you will?”

“Y-yes, that kind of thing,” Blueberry confirmed, flushing. “But only if you agree to the deal.”

“all right, let’s do it.”

“Promise,” Blueberry demanded with his hand on hips, giving Red his best stern look. A promise didn’t necessarily mean anything though—Red could just as easily break it as he could their deal—but he’d feel better with a firm promise set between them anyway.

“yeah, all right,” Red said with an exasperated sigh. “i _promise_ i won’t eat any other rabbits as long as you two keep coming over to help me with my… thingy. we can even shake on it if ya like.”

If it wasn’t for the fact that their hands were so drastically different in size Blueberry would’ve insisted on it. “No, that’s fine.”

Red’s toothy grin returned. “let’s do this then.” He started reaching for them.

“Wait, stop,” Papyrus said. “Let us get undressed first. Oh and you have to help us get cleaned up after you let us out.” Last time all of their clothing had taken _hours_ and many trips through the wash before being completely free of all the red slime, especially Stretch’s clothing, Sans’ too no doubt.

Red sighed again as he crossed his arms. “all right, _hop_ to it then. and summon your magic bits too. i want ya to start fucking in my mouth.” Could he _be_ any lewder?

Blueberry and Papyrus exchanged a look. They’d been naked in front of each other numerous times since that first time, but this was different. They were in front of Red again too, about to willingly get eaten as they… fucked in his mouth and then his stomach. Not exactly arousing circumstances. But better them than a bunch of other poor rabbits; no one deserved to be traumatized like that. Until a better solution was found they’d have to make do – though since Red apparently _needed_ rabbit magic because of his condition, they might end up being stuck in this role longer than they’d hoped to be.

Before Red could get impatient, they undressed. Blueberry folded his clothes into a neat pile next to his boots. A quick glance over confirmed that Papyrus had done the same.

“I’ll top,” Blueberry said. He’d been more into it – though not by a whole lot – when they’d had sex in front of Red last time, so it was perhaps best if he took the lead again.

“Sounds good.” Papyrus nodded, looking just as nervous as Blueberry felt. He hid it well though; if Blueberry didn’t know him so well he wouldn’t have picked up on it.

Given the fact that they’d start in… Red’s mouth they’d have to be horizontal, so Blueberry summoned his cock. It was limp, knowing what was about to happen was the opposite of arousing. It was best to get himself ready as fast as possible though so they could on with it – the closest to an enjoyable part – and then be done.

He wrapped a hand around his cock and started stroking it. Papyrus had summoned a pussy and was playing with himself with a look of determination on his face. There were worse people to have sex with inside a wolf’s stomach – wow, what a thought to have.

“Are either of your bros ever gonna come again too?” Red asked with a hopeful grin.

“No,” Blueberry and Papyrus said in near perfect unison. On top of the fact that Red didn’t need to know about the kits, Stretch had been having frequent nightmares since their time with Red. It didn’t take a genius to figure out what they were about even if he never wanted to talk about them. It wouldn’t be surprising if Sans was having nightmares about it too. It had been an _awful_ situation and how _dare_ Red have put them through it!

If he wasn’t a damn wolf and thus so much stronger than them or any other rabbit – though with only one HP they might be able to defeat him if they gained up on him, but then Edge would most likely want vengeance, and it was pretty clear from their conversation earlier that he didn’t share his brother’s handicap – Blueberry and Papyrus would be dealing the problem his residency here posed for the rabbits living nearby very differently—he _deserved_ to be locked up in jail for a long time. And they couldn’t turn to the Wolf Guard either; there was no way they’d ever listen to what a couple of rabbits would have to say and would probably just eat them instead. And if they were fleshy wolves, there’d be no way out of their stomachs once swallowed, assuming they were swallowed whole and not chewed to bits anyway.

“Let’s begin.” Red grabbed Papyrus and lifted him to put into his mouth. To his credit Papyrus made no sound. Blueberry didn’t either even as part of his soul still rebelled in horror at the sight; being _eaten_ was not exactly something he’d ever thought of as survivable before.

Red grabbed Blueberry next. And before he could try to orientate himself he was also being shoved into Red’s mouth. The stench of wolf breath was almost nauseating, made worse by the saliva everywhere. Papyrus was lying underneath him on the tongue and judging based off the look on his face it was not a pleasant sensation. His magic was still summoned though.

Red had his mouth open just enough that Blueberry could see a little bit of the dresser they’d just been on past his sharp teeth. Red could _easily_ break their bones with those teeth. Papyrus’ ears would’ve been hanging past them if he hadn’t pulled them down. Still though, one little shift and Red could decapitate him or crush his skull in a single bite.

And looking back didn’t offer any better of a sight. Even knowing this was ‘safe’ – unlike last time – the sight of the magic making up Red’s throat was chilling, the soft red glow it let off even more so.

“Just… begin, before he gets impatient,” Papyrus said.

Blueberry nodded and pushed himself up – thankfully Red’s mouth was open just enough to allow that – to line his magic up with Papyrus’. Surprisingly he was perhaps even more aroused than he had been before. Was he discovering weird kinks he hadn’t known he’d had? Like being afraid or, heck, being eaten? Either way he didn’t need to think about it right now.

He thrust into Papyrus hard enough to make his body slide back against the wet surface of the tongue. Papyrus grunted but made no sounds of protest and didn’t use the safe word they’d set between them just in case, so Blueberry kept going. He didn’t go as fast as he would’ve liked though; Red’s teeth were much too close, and sliding any closer to them would be the opposite of a good thing.

Red made an appreciative hum around them that was _deafening_ from in here. Blueberry flinched but quickly resumed. Other than for the wolf breath and exact circumstances this wasn’t so bad, it was like fucking on a Slip-’n-Slide.

As if confirming that thought the world suddenly tilted around them and they were sliding down into Red’s throat. Cock still buried inside Papyrus, Blueberry clung to him as Red swallowed, once and twice. It was a tight squeeze as artificial muscles pushed them down, squishing them together hard enough to almost hurt. Ugh, and Blueberry had thought being swallowed alone had been unpleasant.

Thankfully it wasn’t _too_ long before they dropped into the more open and uncomfortably familiar space of the wolf’s stomach. It rumbled softly around them as they landed, sending a shudder through Blueberry’s soul. Unlike last time, though, Blueberry knew those sounds didn’t mean anything, or at least they meant nothing dangerous.

“Well that wasn’t pleasant,” Papyrus said with a frown as he disentangled himself from Blueberry. He looked around the stomach with a displeased expression. “Let’s continue though, I guess.”

“We don’t have to if you don’t want to,” Blueberry said despite how his magic ached and throbbed with arousal. He was so turned on because they’d already started fucking, _not at all_ because of their surroundings or having been swallowed. ~~Now that he knew it was safe, it was nice in here though.~~ “I’m sure we could fake it.” Since their lives weren’t on the line, they could afford to risk that. All that would happen if Red knew was he’d be displeased with them.

“No, it’s fine. It’ll distract me from… our surroundings anyway.” Papyrus leaned back against one of the stomach’s walls and spread his legs again.

Needing no further invitation, Blueberry crawled over positioned himself once more, lining their magic up. He thrust in again, moaning at the way Papyrus’ magic enveloped his. It was tight and warm, hugging around his cock as he withdrew. He tried to start at a slower pace, since Papyrus might not be as aroused as he usually was when they had sex due to his displeasure with their surroundings, but quickly lost it.

Papyrus didn’t seem to mind though and wrapped his legs around Blueberry’s hips, rolling with his fast pace. The slick surface under them had them sliding around quite a bit, but Papyrus’ smart decision to lean against the stomach wall meant Blueberry was fucking him into it instead of sliding around enough to make having sex hard.

Their movements caused the stomach to rumble and gurgle around them, making it impossible to forget the fact they were in a wolf’s stomach. But they were safe and thus Blueberry wasn’t as bothered by that fact as he probably should’ve been. And they’d have to get used to this anyway to protect all the other bunnies from Red’s perverted ‘needs’.

With the red goopy slime coating both of them their bones made wet sounds as they clanked together. It was also surprisingly not as disgusting of a sensation as it had been that first time or should’ve been in general. Maybe Blueberry was too focused on sex to care much. His climax was already building, making him grunt and moan as he increased his pace.

He held it off as long as he could, making it more intense when it did hit. He shuddered, his body locking up as he released inside Papyrus. Papyrus moaned under him, the walls of his pussy fluttering and clamping down on Blueberry’s cock.

They came down panting and Blueberry was certainly ready for more. Before he could start thrusting again though Papyrus raised a hand and put it on his chest.

“Switch,” he said.

“Okay.” Blueberry pulled out, allowing blue magic to leak from Papyrus’ pussy. “Want to switch parts too?” Sometimes they did, sometimes they didn’t. Both pussy and cock were fun so Blueberry was fine with switching whenever.

Papyrus waited for one of the stomach’s soft gurgles to pass before answering. “No, this is fine. I just don’t want to be pressed up against the wall anymore.”

Blueberry’s face grew warm. _He_ didn’t mind the feel of the stomach’s walls or floor; ~~he kind of liked it actually~~. What did that say about him? “All right,” he said with smile, hoping Papyrus wouldn’t notice his embarrassment.

He rolled onto his back so Papyrus could straddle him. The floor – was that even the right word for it? – rippled a little underneath him as the stomach gurgled again. It was soft and squishy; the wet goopy magic making up the stomach lining was pleasantly warm too, making the sensation of lying on it naked almost nice.

“You’re into this, aren’t you?” Papyrus said as he lined his pussy up with the head of Blueberry’s cock, purposefully brushing against it as he held a hand down on Blueberry’s spine to prevent him from thrusting up into him

Blueberry’s face grew even warmer. “Uh… no, of course not! We’re in a rude wolf’s stomach; that’s gross.” And not _at all_ arousing or pleasant.

Papyrus raised an ‘eyebrow’ – dammit, why’d he’d have to be so hard to fool? – before lowering himself onto Blueberry’s magic at last. Thankfully he didn’t seem inclined to say anything more of the subject as he started fucking himself on Blueberry’s cock, going his usual fast pace, so he was at least sort of into this even if he wasn’t into their surroundings ~~the way Blueberry was.~~

Blueberry put his hands on Papyrus’ hips and thrust up into him, easily keeping pace. The stomach bounced with them. It wasn’t unlike how Blueberry would imagine having sex on a water bed would feel like, a water bed that was coated in goop and occasionally rippled, making gurgling sounds because of their movement.

But was that sensation what the wolf enjoyed about rabbits having sex inside him? Was he masturbating out there while they did this in here? Or just enjoying it on some other level? Either way Blueberry was enjoying it more than he probably should. Ugh, hopefully Stretch would never find out about this – _any_ of it, not just that Blueberry enjoyed it.

Papyrus put his hands on Blueberry’s ribcage, digging his fingers into the gaps between them. Blueberry gasped, more flushed with arousal now than embarrassment – he could deal with that and whatever the reason behind it might mean later.

His magic was starting to noticeably dip, Papyrus’ probably was too, absorbed by Red’s stomach walls. It wasn’t anywhere near dangerous or even uncomfortable yet though, and it was what the wolf needed to stabilize his own magic – if he wasn’t such an asshole, Blueberry would’ve been happy about that.

Despite that, another climax was already building. He moaned and panted in lust as he closed his eyes, focusing on the feel of Papyrus’ magic around his cock each time he buried himself inside it, and the feel of the stomach cushioning him from underneath, accompanied by the sound of it gurgling instead of the usual creaking of the bed.

He came hard again, deep inside Papyrus’ magic, pleasure whiting out his vision for a second or two even with his eyes closed. Papyrus continuing to move helped him ride it out, making it last a bit longer. He panted as the tension left his body. He wasn’t done yet though and immediately started rolling his hips up into Papyrus once more, matching his pace again.

Papyrus came again too after a few more thrusts. He let out a soft cry as he arched his back, his magic clamping around Blueberry’s even tighter than before. The stomach made a particularly loud gurgle as if it were enjoying this too. It made Blueberry’s cock twitch in arousal – ugh, he was weird, was something wrong with him?

Once Papyrus’ body relaxed again they kept going, hard and fast as ever. Their bouncing making the stomach ~~pleasantly~~ noisy around them.

They each came twice more before being too tired to go again. The drain on their magic being enough to make Blueberry start to feel a bit sleepy contributed to that.

Panting almost as hard as Blueberry was, Papyrus lifted himself off Blueberry. Blue magic oozed out of him, dripping onto the stomach floor where it mixed with the red magic goop, turning purple before being absorbed. Did that help with Red’s condition even more? Dispelling his pussy caused even more of it to end up on the stomach’s floor, though some of it end up on his pelvis too.

Blueberry dispelled his now limp cock too. Plenty of Papyrus’ orange magic had oozed down on to him; it looked bright in the red glow of the wolf’s magic. His eyes drooped. He could easily sleep in here. Would it be safe to do so?

“All right, time to let us out,” Papyrus said loudly – jerking Blueberry back from the edge of drifting off – as he pounded on one of the walls hard enough to dent it out. It gurgled again in response. Blueberry could feel it rippling underneath him.

A few minutes passed and Blueberry was about to start to drift off again, while Papyrus prepared to hit the wall some more, before the soft magic around them suddenly vanished. They tumbled into a cardboard box next to a couple of large lettuce leaves.

“that was fun,” Red said, sounding satisfied as he moved the box far more quickly and roughly than he needed to. When it finally came to a rest, Blueberry and Papyrus were able to right themselves once more and look at him again. Judging by their height they had to be back on the dresser.

Blueberry held a back a groan; the once pleasantly warm goopy magic coating his bones was already starting to cool. He didn’t let himself complain though as he started eating. Papyrus followed suit. The drain on their magic made them hungrier than usual.

“Now, you’re going to bring us some warm water and soap to get cleaned up in,” Papyrus said using his ‘I expect you to do this so you better do this’ tone of voice.

“yeah, yeah, yeah,” Red said, rolling his eye lights. He opened his mouth to say more but Blueberry cut him off.

“And then we’ll discuss how often you need us to come over to help with your condition,” he said. Hopefully it wouldn’t be too, too often. Stretch needed Papyrus’ and Blueberry’s help with the kits as much as possible. ~~Blueberry had liked it though and thus hoped he~~ ~~’d have an excuse to do this again sooner rather than later.~~

“’kay,” Red said. “i’ll go get ya a little bath then.”

“Be quick,” Papyrus said. He was likely as cold as Blueberry was.

Red rolled his eyes again before vanishing with a pop. Great, he could teleport.

Blueberry sighed before going back to eating. “That went okay.” ~~It had gone _more_ than okay. He~~ ~~’d enjoyed it a lot~~.

“Yes, it could’ve been worse,” Papyrus said. “I can’t wait to be clean and dry though.” Blueberry felt much the same, so Red had better hurry up with that bath.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blueberry goes to visit Red

Blueberry climbed the notches they’d made in the door frame specifically for that purpose and rang the wolves’ doorbell, dropping back down and grinning up at the wolf who opened the door almost immediately.

“Hi Edge!”

“Hello, Blueberry.” Edge leaned down and offered him a hand, and the bunny climbed aboard. “As usual my brother is too lazy to come down to meet you.” Edge closed the door and started ferrying the visitor up the stairs.

“He just needs some magic!”

Edge’s cheekbones may have brightened a little at that. “Er. Yes. I hope he’s displaying sufficient gratitude for all you bunnies are doing for him.”

Blueberry laughed, his ears faltering. “He’s coming along!” He was working with Red, but the wolf constantly needed to be put in his place with threats of not coming back or tattling on him to Edge. Both wolves were a bit rough around the edges, but Edge had at least thanked him and Papyrus, on several occasions, if somewhat awkwardly. And he remembered their names.

“oh, hi bunny,” Red greeted, remaining sprawled across his mattress, when Edge brought Blueberry into his room. “just set ‘im on the bed, boss, and he can climb right in my mouth.”

Edge huffed, disgusted. “You could at least ask how he’s doing.” But he set Blueberry on the bed as directed and turned to leave, brush and scarf trailing behind him. Blueberry wondered if Red would look that cool if he ever actually moved.

“heh. so how ya doin’, bunny? where’s, uh, other bunny?” Red did comply with his brother’s suggestion, at least.

“His name’s Papyrus. We’ve told you that.” Blueberry crossed his arms, disapproving.

“yeah, papaya. you guys have such tasty names.” The wolf propped himself up on his elbows.

“Really? What’s my name?”

“strawberry, right?”

Blueberry looked down at his blue bandanna, blue gloves, blue pants—he wasn’t sure if the wolf was joking or not. The silence grew uncomfortable.

“so where’s papaya?”

Blueberry perked up, happy to let the awkwardness pass. “He stayed home today! It hasn’t been so long, so I figured one might be enough. Besides, we’re all pretty busy, with the kits—” He broke off. He hadn’t intended to mention the kits to Red, ever. Then again, maybe it was unrealistic to keep them a complete secret. Red didn’t have to know where they came from. Perhaps he wouldn’t even ask.

“kits? who’s got kits?” Red looked unpleasantly hungry.

“Stretch. And don’t even think about it!”

“hey, i wouldn’t do anything to kits. they’re cute.”

Blueberry’s ears tilted back. And he wasn’t?

Red noticed. “not—not that you aren’t cute, too. which one’s stretch again?”

“My brother.”

“oh yeah,” said Red, as if there were any chance he’d known that and it had just slipped his mind. “yer sure he’s not comin’ back again?”

“Absolutely sure.”

“how come him and that other little one are so much less helpful than you?” Red said with a hint of sulkiness.

Blueberry’s ears pressed all the way back in fury. “He—he—” How dare Red talk as if Stretch owed him anything, after what he’d put him through? Fortunately there was a convenient excuse. “He has kits, remember?”

“sure, but the other one don’t.”

Blueberry froze with a tense grimace. “Look, Papyrus and I are doing you a favor to be nice. You can’t just expect any bunny you might like to eat to do this for you.”

“yeah, fine, i know.” Red wasn’t eager for another lecture. “what about later when the kits are older?”

“Just stop,” Blueberry pleaded. He almost wished Red hadn’t bothered attempting to make small talk. “Let’s do this, if we’re gonna do it.” He started getting undressed.

“hang on. what’re we gonna do without papaya?”

“Papyrus,” Blueberry corrected him. “And what do you mean?”

“well. it kinda helps if you bunnies are, y’know … exuding some magic.”

“You mean…?”

“yeah. why’d ya think i always make—er, ask—you to get it on when i’m eatin’ ya?”

Blueberry looked up at him, off-balance. “I thought you just, er, liked it?”

Red laughed once. “well, i don’t not like it. but that ain’t the only reason.”

Blueberry stayed silent for a moment. Did that mean he’d had a reason beyond just being a horrible, mean wolf for all the things he’d done to them that first time? “That doesn’t make it okay.”

“what? oh—that first time.” Red looked like he was going to argue, but then he folded his ears contritely. “yeah, okay. tell stretch and what’s-his-name i’m sorry.”

There was no way Blueberry would bring up Red in conversation just to say that. He probably wouldn’t relay the message unless Stretch or Sans specifically asked if Red had ever apologized.

“but what about today?”

“I guess—I can just do it myself,” Blueberry flushed at the prospect. He hoped Red would let him do it _after_ he was safely hidden away in his stomach.

“it’d be better than nothing. i hope you can get yourself pretty worked up.”

Blueberry glared at him. “Maybe it would behoove you to help out instead of just sitting there enjoying the benefits.”

“how’m i supposed to do that?” Red asked innocently.

Blueberry looked him up and down. “After all the times I’ve been here, surely you have some ideas.” _He_ certainly had some ideas on how they could go about it.

And he’d been planning having some fun by himself once alone inside Red’s stomach anyway; the fact that Red needed him to ‘exude some magic’ only gave him a valid excuse to. He enjoyed the whole process of being swallowed and being in Red’s stomach far too much _not_ to. He was gross and weird, but whatever, Papyrus wasn’t here right now to give him those knowing looks of his – not judgmental, but that only made it worse, in a way – and Red didn’t care. He _should_ though. Even if Blueberry enjoyed doing this, he was still doing Red a huge favor. The _least_ Red could do was feel grateful for it.

“all right,” Red said with a shrug as he reached for Blueberry.

“Do not,” Blueberry said, putting a hand on Red’s much bigger one to stop him from grabbing him. “Let me finish getting undressed first please.” He didn’t need to get Red’s magic on his clothes, and in his impatience, Red had tried to undress them himself once before—it had been _awful_ and thus Blueberry refused to allow it to happen again. With their size differences he couldn’t physically stop Red from doing anything but he could still chastise and scold him. Red listened most the time – it _should_ be _all_ of the time, but they were working on it

Red rolled his eyes but pulled his hand back. “yeah, yeah, okay and be gentle, I know. just hurry up.”

Blueberry crossed his arms and glared up at him some more. “If you’re going to be rude and ungrateful I’ll leave. I’ll shout loud enough for Edge to hear and he’ll come get me.” He and Papyrus had almost had to do that once but Red had quickly backed down and apologized. Blueberry didn’t even know if he could shout loud enough for Edge to hear, so it _might_ be an empty threat—hopefully not though.

“okay, sorry,” Red said with a sigh.

Blueberry nodded his approval before removing the last of his clothing. By now Blueberry had long since gotten over his shyness about being naked in front of – or inside of – Red. And the thought of what was about to happen had his magic stirring in his pelvis, not ready to form into anything on its own, but enough to be noticeable.

“There, _now_ you may pick me up,” he said once he had his clothes in a neat little pile. It wouldn’t stay that way. After getting cleaned up Red would hand him his clothes and would of course not keep them neatly folded, because he was a lazy slob and didn’t care. But there was only so much Blueberry could do about such things. It didn’t _really_ matter anyway, as long as his clothes were intact and dry.

Red grinned as he sat up at last. He then reached for Blueberry once more and wrapped his hand around him, holding him so that he was more seated on his hand than dangling. He lifted him with practiced care that was still a little jerkier than Blueberry would’ve liked but Red was doing his best.

“how do ya want me to, like… get ya worked up or whatever?” he asked, looking a little embarrassed. He was willing to help though; that was nice and unexpected – though the fact that it involved sex might have something to do with his interest.

Blueberry formed his magic into a pussy. It was already a little wet, which he was slightly ashamed of – why did being _eaten_ turn him on? Of all the weird kinks he could’ve had, why that one? – but not as much as he used to be. He was coming to terms with his weird gross kink. Should he be happy about that or embarrassed? … As long as no one found out it’d be fine. And considering the task he’d set himself here, it was a good kink to have. “Play with me using your tongue.” Maybe ‘play’ wasn’t a good word to use with Red but… too late now.

“okay,” Red said, sounding more eager than Blueberry had expected him too. He pulled Blueberry closer to his face and opened his fanged maw to stick out his red tongue. His breath was warm and wet on Blueberry’s bones, sending a shiver of anticipation through his soul. Red lapped his tongue over Blueberry’s magic, forcing his legs apart as he gasped.

He didn’t stop there; he also ran his tongue over Blueberry’s entire front, coating him in saliva. Used to being coated in wolf spit – and whatever the liquid magic in his stomach was called – Blueberry didn’t mind, in fact is sent a spike of arousal straight to his pussy. He was so _gross_ … he didn’t care though; he’d like whatever he wanted to like, forget what anyone else might say about it. … Except Stretch, he didn’t need to know; that was only because he’d been traumatized by Red eating him though.

Red licked him again and Blueberry jutted his hips into Red’s tongue with a moan. Red gently – for him – shifted his hold on Blueberry so he could rub himself more thoroughly on his tongue. It was wide and straddling it was a bit awkward, but it was soft enough to not be uncomfortable, like humping a large wet pillow.

Red kept moving his tongue underneath him, helping him keep his magic pressed up against it. They must’ve looked a bit ridiculous with Red sticking his tongue out and Blueberry humping against it, but who cared as long as it felt good. And boy did it feel good. Magic-on-magic contact was always nice, and the warm slick pressure on the entirety of the outside of Blueberry’s pussy was wonderful.

The new sensations combined with Blueberry’s natural energetic humping quickly had climax building in his magic. He moaned unabashedly as he started rubbing against Red’s tongue faster and harder, getting an appreciative hum from him in return. He arched his back as it washed through him.

Red hummed appreciatively as he shoved all of Blueberry into his mouth. He wasted no time swallowing him, the warm wet magic of his throat pressing down on Blueberry as it pulled him down.

Blueberry’s climax ended about the same time he dropped into Red’s now very familiar stomach. The walls rumbled softly around him as he landed, sending another spike of arousal through him.

Blueberry smiled as he rolled onto his back, enjoying the way the stomach lining felt on his bare bones. A second later he jumped up into a sitting position; his burning arousal wasn’t going to let him relax for long, and besides, Red needed the magic.

He shifted his magic into a cock as he leaned heavily into one of the stomach walls. He rubbed his hand against it enough to make it gurgle, coating his hand in the magic slime coming off it. He then wrapped his hand around his cock and started masturbating. The stomach slime made the perfect lubricant and the normally dry feeling of his bones was no longer a problem; his hand slid easily along his length, coating his cock in the warm magic too.

As he frantically pleasured himself he rocked into the stomach wall in time with his hand’s strokes. The movement made the walls ripple and gurgle softly every now and then, adding to his arousal. And without Papyrus here knowing what was up and not enjoying it too, he could let himself relish it as much as he pleased without feeling like he was weirding Papyrus out.

He worked himself up to a quick second orgasm. He grunted in pleasure, his body stiffening as it always did when he climaxed as his release squirted on the stomach wall. It mixed with the red magic already there, making purple, before it was absorbed a few seconds later with another gurgle from the stomach. As usual it was oddly satisfying to see and it certainly made clean up easier since there was nothing left to be cleaned up.

Blueberry coated his hand in the stomach’s slime once more before starting to pleasure himself again. He had an obligation to do this to help Red with his condition and so he wouldn’t eat any other bunnies against their will, so he was free to do it as many times as he liked without it being weird. The fact that he enjoyed it was a bonus.

And as usual he managed to do it quite a few times before he was spent. He panted loudly as he came down from orgasm, his cock going limp in his hand. He dispelled it as the stomach gurgled pleasantly around him again.

Satisfied, his eyes drooped as he snuggled into the wall he’d been leaning into. He wouldn’t mind taking a nap in here; it was pretty much the only place he ever felt like napping. Would it be safe though? Surely it would, right? Since Red had said he couldn’t digest bones. Maybe he should discuss it with Red first to make sure… except he was already drifting off.

***

“you okay, bunny?”

It wasn’t like Blueberry to have trouble waking up. He had to pull himself out of this before Stretch got worried. But it was like his bones were made of lead.

“come on, blueberry, don’t play around with me like this. is this my punishment for leaving you in so long?”

That wasn’t Stretch’s voice. It was Red’s. Blueberry snapped awake. He urgently needed to make sure Red hadn’t done anything awful.

“What did you do?”

The wolf’s concerned expression passed through relief into annoyance. “who says i did anything?”

Blueberry looked around, assessing the situation. Perhaps he’d been harsh. His clothes were in the neat pile where he’d left them, and he was sitting naked on a wolf-sized hand towel, still coated in red magic. It hadn’t bothered him at all earlier, but now he couldn’t help but make a face at the way it dripped down his bones. If Red noticed, he didn’t say anything about it.

“you want lettuce or carrots?” was all he said.

Blueberry felt drowsy throughout their usual cleaning ritual. Red tried to help him a bit more than usual, but Blueberry batted his phalanges away. “You’re too big and clumsy,” he said. “Let me do it on my own.”

Once he was clean and dressed, he ate the rest of the vegetables Red had provided.

“you were pretty hungry, huh?” Red set his hand on the table next to the bunny.

“Maybe you drained me worse because it was just me,” Blueberry suggested, leaning against him. He wasn’t accustomed to feeling this tired.

“sorry.” Red curled his hand around the bunny, ears drooping apologetically.

“Not your fault.” Blueberry was tempted to just fall asleep again right here, cuddled up to Red’s hand.

“uh. i kinda hate to say it with how cute as you look curled up like that, but you should probably get back.”

“Mm?”

“it’s been a … few hours. your bro is probably gettin’ worried.”

“What?” Blueberry jumped up. “How long did you keep me in there?”

“not—well, you seemed comfy, so i mighta kinda dozed off a little. and then it took a while for you to wake up after.” Red’s ears pressed all the way down as he cringed away from the diminutive bunny.

Blueberry opened his mouth to scold Red, but changed his mind when the wolf flinched. “All right. It can’t be helped. Could you take me back to the forest? I’m still feeling really … drained.”

“okay.”

“But not all the way to the house! I don’t want my brother to see you.” Or Sans, if he was visiting, as he occasionally did to help or just hang out with the kits.

“right.” Red reached hesitantly for him, but seemed reluctant to pick him up. Usually the wolf just grabbed him whether he was ready or not. Blueberry was encouraged by this sign of remorse—but maybe it was just that he wasn’t hungry anymore.

“Go ahead,” he said, draping himself across Red’s metacarpals.

***

Red left him in the snow just out of sight of his home, and he trudged his way back. It had never seemed like such a hassle to drag himself through the snow before. Maybe he shouldn’t go without Papyrus after all; _he_ wouldn’t have let the wolf doze off while they were still inside him. Then again, now that they knew that was a risk, they could probably manage it better.

The door flew open just as he reached it. “Blueberry!” Papyrus pulled him inside. “I was just about to go looking for you!” He swung the smaller bunny around in a hug and deposited him on the couch next to Stretch.

“ugh, you smell like wolf.” Stretch moved the kit he was bottle-feeding to the side farther from Blueberry, as if the scent would contaminate them.

“Sorry,” Blueberry said with a strained smile. He didn’t want Stretch to know how drained he felt. But it must have been pretty obvious; Stretch looked guilty before he turned away to concentrate on the kit.

“Are you okay?” Papyrus asked. Of course he’d picked up on Blueberry’s state as well.

“Yeah, I’m fine! Just tired. You know.”

“if it tires you out so much, you could always just not go,” Stretch grumbled.

“I know. But like I explained before—it’s for the Bunny Guard service!”

That might not be the only reason. But he could never explain the whole of it to Stretch. Fortunately his brother was still looking down at the kit. Only Papyrus shook his skull as he saw the cyan flush on Blueberry’s cheekbones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find us on Tumblr!  
> [Wolfbunny](http://nom-the-skel.tumblr.com)  
> [DeckofDragons](http://deck-of-dragons.tumblr.com)


End file.
